Demon and Psychic
by Mizuno Aoi
Summary: Everyone has a past. What if this past haunted you? Could Naru save his cousin and his friend from this unpleasant past as well as everyone in SPR? I'm bad at summary, actually. Please read and give your comment. Update: Chapter 7
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first story in GH. May be the first part of this story is very confusing and bad. But, please give this story a try TT**

**Disclaimer for all chapters: I'm not the owner of Ghost Hunt**

* * *

**.:Chapter 0:. Prologue**

"I think I found it, Akira," yelled a black haired man with a happy voice.

"Yes, I know it, Kaito. You didn't need to yell like that," answered his friend with an irritated face.

Kaito stuck his tongue out to Akira. "Of course I'm happy because we can finally found this ruin," said Kaito happily.

"Don't you dare near that ruin without my permission," Akira warned him. Kaito looked at him with a confused look.

"Why?" he asked innocently.

Akira glared at him. "Whether you like it or not, you love to attract danger," Akira said irritated.

"Err… I don't think so," answered Kaito easily. Akira just shook his head and started to inspect the ruin carefully.

"Be a good boy and stay still. Don't go anywhere, okay?" Akira commanded. Kaito just nodded his head.

'It's so boring. If Akira started his job, he would never stop until it's finished,' Kaito thought and sat on the nearby rock, watching Akira who take a note of something.

"Akiraa…," Kaito called. Akira looked at him with 'What-now' look. "May I call Noll?" he asked and Akira just nodded.

"I thought you will refuse it. Well then…," Kaito said and take out his cell phone from his pocket. After wait another minute, he heard someone voice.

"_Shibuya Psychic Research. We aren't present now. Please leave your message after the 'Beep' sound," said a very feminine voice._

Kaito's jaw dropped. He blinked several times to make sure he heard that voice. "NOLL!! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE. ANSWER THE PHONE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL ASK AKIRA TO SEND ONE OF HIS SHIKI," Kaito yelled with all of his might which rewarded a hit from Akira.

"What's your problem Kaito?" asked a very calm yet cold voice.

"Is she your new employee? Is she cute? How old is she? How long she is working with you? Do you love her?" Kaito asked enthusiastically. Akira just raised his eyebrow.

"Yes. I don't know. 18. 2 years. Why did you ask that?" Naru answered coldly.

"Aww…come on. I bet you love her," Kaito said with a big grin.

"Hey…May I visit your place? May be…next week?" he asked again.

"At that time I-"

"You agree? Yes, of course, you are. I will be there next week then. Ciao," Kaito cut him off and turned off his cell. He gave Akira peace sign and smile widely.

"I don't care if he hates you after this," Akira commented. Kaito just danced happily.

"He won't. He is my cute little cousin after all," Kaito said with a bright smile.

'Poor, Noll. He really has a bad luck for having such an overactive cousin like him,' Akira thought while sighed heavily.

"Hey! Can we go now? I really want to meet Noll's girlfriend," Kaito said with a puppy dog eyes to Akira who just sweat dropped at this.

"Sure," Akira answered shortly.

A low growl came out from the ruin. Both Kaito and Akira looked at the voice direction and spotted a black wolf with red eyes looking at them intently. Akira stepped between Kaito and the wolf but Kaito just stared at the wolf with a confused look.

"Hello there. Who are you? And what are you doing in this place?" Kaito asked as he squat and smiled kindly to the wolf. Akira stepped aside.

"This is a forbidden place for human. How did you find this place?" the wolf asked.

Akira ordered his shiki to be on guard whenever the wolf decides to attack them. Kaito stands up and walked to the wolf. The wolf stepped back when Kaito approached him. He growl but that didn't stop Kaito. Kaito put his hand on the wolf's head and pet him with a big smile.

"Don't worry. We won't hurt you. I promise. So, please tell me your name. I know you have one, right?" Kaito said.

"I don't have one. My true form is darkness. Just a small portion of evil power that left here," answered the wolf.

"I will give you one then. Hmm…," Kaito said, putting one finger on his chin.

"Give name? Idiot! That means you will-"Akira's words being cut off by Kaito's voice.

"Your name will be Kokuei. It means 'Dark Shadow'. I will call you 'Ko-chan'," Kaito said happily.

"Idiot…," Akira growled under his breath.

"I understand, master," answered the wolf.

"Huh? Master? Why you call me that?" asked Kaito confused. Akira hit him very hard with his _harisen_.

"You give him name. That means you take him as your fellow or shiki for simple explanation," Akira answered. Kaito just stared at him with wide eyes.

"WHAT??"

Unknown to them, there is a glimpse of red light under a big stone near the ruin. Akira looked around when he noticed a strange feeling. But, when there is nothing abnormal around them, he erased that thought away.

"Akira, do you think Noll like dog or not?" Kaito asked warily.

"I hope he is," Akira answered with an image of raging Naru and dark aura surround him tortured Kaito. He smirked evilly.

'Lesson once in a while won't hurt,' Akira thought evilly.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R ( **Bow deeply** ). Thank you, Kay-san :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry for the late update. I'm really busy with my collage. I have a bunch of tasks, papers, and projects to do. That's why I couldn't concentrate on my stories T_T. I hope I could find some times to write the next chapter so that I wouldn't abandoned it. I hope you understand with my current situation. Thanks a lot for _Kay, Light, _and _heavensblackcat_ for the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own Ghost Hunt. I just own the plot of this story and some of the characters that didn't (and never be) included in manga or anime.**

* * *

**.:Chapter 1:. **

"Jou-chan" Bou-san called.

"What?" Mai asked.

"What's wrong with Naru-chan?" Bou-san asked, pointing at the dark haired man who surrounded with dark and gloomy aura.

"His cousin, Kaito, will come to visit him today," Lin answered, taking a glance to the young boss.

"Cousin? I don't know that Shibuya-san has one," Yasuhara said, amused.

"Just like Naru, Kaito also graduated early and started to work for BSPR with his childhood friend, Akira, when he was 13," Lin explained.

"Whoa…another genius person likes Naru-chan?" Bou-san said. 'His family sure is a bunch of genius person's place.'

"But he is very childish and love to attract many kinds of trouble," Naru added with a frown.

"It means he is Mai in boy version huh?" Ayako said.

"Both Akira and Kaito are psychic too. It will be very useful for us if they're here when we have a case," Lin said and Naru glared at him with 'I-don't-want-that-stupid-annoying-cousin of mine-here-longer-than-a day' look.

"Lin, you and the others will do the repairing when he comes," Naru said coldly. The others exchange glance at each other with a confused look.

Lin eyed the men and said," I hope you all could handle it." He sighed and walked to his office but when he was about to open his office door, the front door slammed open.

"NOLL, I'M HERE!!!" yelled a black haired man with a wide smile. Naru stiffened at his voice. Everyone just stared at the visitor.

Naru took a step back when he saw the one who yelled. "I MISS YOU!" the man continued. He wanted to jump on Naru when another guy come in and hit him hard on the head.

"Sorry for the trouble," the last guy said with an emotionless face. He is a little bit shorter than Lin. Both of the men have black hair.

"Long times no see, Akira," Lin said. The tall guy who referred as Akira bowed his head to Lin.

Akira looked down at his companion and grabbed his shirt with ease. "Stop pretends that you lost your conscious, Kaito," he said coldly.

Kaito opened his dark blue eyes and turned to Akira with pleading eyes. "Could you put me down now?" he asked. Akira dropped him hard and Kaito winced.

"You don't need to do that," he whined and rubbed his sore forehead (**A/N: He fall face (Forehead) first**).

"Behave, Kaito," Akira warned him with a glare. Kaito shivered and hide behind Lin.

"Excuse me..," Mai interrupted. Kaito recognized her voice and suddenly gave Mai bear hug.

"I want to meet you. I know you're very cute. Noll, choose the best girl," Kaito chirped happily. Mai, in the other hand, turned bright red.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Lin raised his eyebrow. Akira sighed heavily. Naru looked away. Kaito who noticed the awkward silence glanced at everyone's face and tilted his head in confusion. "Why everyone so silent?" he asked confusedly.

Akira stepped forward. His right hand is behind his back. When Kaito turned around to look at him, something hit really hard on his head. "ITAII!!!" Kaito cried, rubbing the lump on his head.

"Why did you do that, Akira?" he asked.

"Because you're an idiot," Akira answered. "That's enough to explain."

"Err…Excuse me? Am I interrupting something here?" an old man in the door way asked warily.

"May I help you?" Mai asked quickly as she approached the old man.

"I want to ask your help," the man answered. "My name is Takashima Haruo. I am the Butler of Izanagi family."

* * *

"So, you said that the mansion the heiress live is being haunted. Why did you say so?" Naru asked calmly.

Everyone seated on their place, while Kaito and Akira stood beside Naru's seat. Haruo looked down and started to speak.

"It's happen since we move in this mansion for about 2 months ago. The servants always hear noises and some of them saw flying stuff. Most of them saw black shadow and they said that it looks for someone or something," he said nervously.

"No one get hurts in that incident right?" Kaito asked. Haruo shook his head.

"Your master knows about this?" Naru asked.

"Master? Oh…No. The princesses didn't know anything about this but since the servants got scared, they agreed to hire someone," Haruo said.

"Princess?" Bou-san asked.

"Izanagi is the most famous family. They are very rich and almost half of the electronic equipments we use invented by them," Yasuhara explained. "By the way, they also give fund for Public Hospital, Orphanages, etc."

"Back to the business," Akira cut them off.

"So, will you accept it?" Haruo asked.

Naru sighed and noticed the looks of Kaito and Mai. The looks that he knew he couldn't say 'No'. "Please prepare one room for our base. 5 rooms with 2 single bed for us," Naru said calmly.

"Thank you very much. I will prepare them for you," Haruo said happily. "When will you arrive?"

"Tomorrow at 9 A.M. If that fine for you," Naru answered. Haruo nodded and excused himself after giving the address to Mai.

"May I ask you something, Noll?" Kaito suddenly asked.

"What?" Naru asked, glaring at him.

They just stared at each other. Kaito turned around and said, "Never mind. I will know soon anyway."

* * *

"Akira…," Kaito whined while looking at Akira with pleading eyes.

Akira just glanced at the corner of his eyes. "What?" he asked irritated.

"About Izanagi family…," Kaito trailed up. Akira just kept silence while driving.

"I have a favor before we met up with Noll and others," Kaito finished with a serious voice.

"What is it?" Akira asked as he slowed down his car's speed.

"Well…I want to…"

* * *

_Day 1 (Izanagi Mansion) 11:30_

"We already set up all of the equipments and now the time for room's arrangement," Naru said, not looking up from the file in his hand.

"It will be Kaito-Akira, Yasuhara-Bou-san, John-Lin, and Matsuzaki-san-Hara-san. That's all. You may choose your own room," Naru added calmly.

"Wait a minute! What about Mai? Don't tell me," Bou-san said, pointing at Mai and Naru.

"Don't worry Takigawa-san, I will set a barrier in their room," Akira said.

"That's not what I'm worried about!" Bou-san yelled which give him a hit from Ayako.

"I know you will set up the room like this," Kaito whispered beside Naru.

"Do you have any problem?" Naru asked, smirking.

Kaito just shrugged his shoulder and walked to Akira who already busy with Lin and Yasuhara. "Akira, May I take a walk in the garden?" he asked childishly.

"Yes. After we have lunch, you can take a walk in the garden. Make sure you're back before its getting dark. Okay?" Akira answered. Kaito jumped happily and brought his bag to his room.

"Kaito-san sure is like a kid. How you could handle him, Akira-san?" Yasuhara asked curiously.

"14 years live with him is enough to know how to handle him," Akira said with a grin.

"Err…How old are you, Akira-san?" Yasuhara asked again.

"20. Why?"

"I thought you're at least…as old as Lin-san," Yasuhara amused.

"What do you mean by that Ya-su-ha-ra-kun…," Akira hissed after slammed his book closed.

"No. Nothing…Never mind," Yasuhara answered quickly and run away from Akira.

"Don't you think that you're too hard to your _kouhai_, Akira-kun?" Lin asked, typing some information they already got.

"If he IS my _kouhai_, he could handle something simple like this. After all, he is Noll's employee, right?" Akira answered simply.

Lin sighed and smiled. "You're right. He also scarier than Naru in other way," he added.

"Lin-san, do you think that Kaito could get into trouble if I didn't keep an eye on him?" Akira asked suddenly.

"Possibly," Lin answered.

In the speed of light, Akira already disappeared from his sight. Lin just sighed and sweat dropped. He started to check on all of the equipments if it's work properly. 'He is really overprotective on Kaito,' Lin thought.

* * *

_Day 1 20:00_

"So, what will we do now?" Kaito asked.

"You will stay here with Lin and Mai," both Akira and Naru said in unison.

"Why?" Kaito whined.

"Because both of you could attract trouble any second," Naru said. Akira nodded in agreement.

"Idiot scientist," Kaito pouted and Naru glared at him.

"Kaito, call Kokuei. I have a job for him," Akira said. Breaking the tension between those two hard headed men.

"Kokuei? Who is it?" Bou-san asked.

"My new friend," Kaito answered happily as he took out a small bell from his pocket.

_Cring…_

A black fog come out from the bell and turned into a black wolf with red eyes. Kaito placed back the bell inside his pocket and walked to the wolf's place which waited for his master patiently. He petted him with a big smile like a kid who just has a new dog.

"I missed you so much, Ko-chan," Kaito said, hugging the wolf's neck.

"What are you doing?" Akira asked as he watched the others raised their guards when Kokuei appeared in front of them.

"Don't you feel an evil aura around the black wolf, Akira-san?" John asked warily, pointed at the black wolf.

"Don't worry. He is harmless. At least as long as I am here," Akira answered easily.

Kokuei, the black wolf, look at them with his red blood eyes intently. He carefully watched each of them from head to toe and back again. He growled in a low voice, showing them his sharp fangs. Kaito, at that time, already walked away from him.

"Don't scare them like that, Ko-chan," Kaito warned the wolf. Kokuei walked towards Akira and sit beside him, waiting patiently.

"Who own that dog?" Bou-san asked. Kokuei stands up and barked at him. Immediately, Bou-san took a few steps back and raised his guards again.

"I'm a wolf not a dog, you idiot human," a low voice said angrily.

"Huh?"

"It's talk. The wolf talks," Mai said amused.

"Yes, I am," Kokuei answered as he walked towards Mai. "May I know your name?"

"Mai. Taniyama Mai," Mai introduced herself.

"May I call you 'Mai-sama'?" Kokuei wondered.

"Err…You could call me 'Mai', Ko-chan," Mai said happily.

"It's settled then, Mai-sama," Kokuei said. "Is it alright, Akira-sama?"

"Do as you wish," Akira answered. He noticed Naru's glare at him.

"So, it's yours, Akira-san?" Yasuhara conclude.

"It's mine," Kaito answered happily. Everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

"WHAATT?!!!"

"But…He…" Ayako stuttered as he pointed at Kokuei and Akira repeatedly.

"Since when did you have a shiki, Kaito?" Lin asked, a bit shocked with the news.

"For about one week. Right after he called Noll," Akira answered, petting Kokuei's head after he resumed his place beside him.

"But…How?" Lin asked again.

"He accidentally gave him a name," Akira answered.

"What an idiot," Naru muttered under his breath.

"Well…Don't blame me because I'm not Akira who has a bunch of shikis," Kaito pouted.

"But he obeyed Akira-san as if he was his master," Masako said.

"Yeah…That's right," Bou-san added.

Kaito and Kokuei glanced at each other. "For short…Akira/Akira-sama is scary," they said in unison. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Do you want to get punished?" Akira asked with a black aura. Kaito and Kokuei stepped back and shook their heads.

"By the way, Kokuei, I want you to-"

* * *

**A/N: Okay...May be you will (or must be) think that the story in this chapter must be weird etc. When I write this chapter, suddenly, my mind went blank and I didn't really what I write (honestly). But I reread it twice and more while fixing some of the plot or the story in this chapter. I don't really know if this good enough for you but I'll try my best in the next chapter. See you! Please **_R&R_**! I'll be very happy to read it during my job finishing some boring project.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the veeery late update. I'm very busy this month. I have a project, 2 presentations, quarter exams, etc. So I didn't have much time to write this chapters T_T. I hope I could have a 'little time' to write T_T. I have to reread this story to remember my original plots but I still couldn't remember it. I hope I could remember it after my exam. Sorry again for the weird chapter T_T. Well.....Please enjoy this chapter too *Bowed***

* * *

**.:Chapter 2:. **

"Could you tell me what's going on?" Naru asked calmly after sending a maid to the hospital with John and Masako accompanied her.

"We just cleaned upstairs rooms as usual. Suddenly, we felt very cold and hurried up to get out from one of the rooms we cleaned. At that time, we saw black shadow in front of the door way. From the voice I think it's a male," said Rinko, the eyewitness.

"Voice? What voice?" asked Akira.

"It said 'I won't give you to that demon. You're mine' or something along that line," Rinko answered unsure.

"That ghost is after us," said a beautiful girl who stands on the door way. Her long dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail.

"Who are you?" Naru asked.

"Shizuka-sama," Haruo said and hurried to the girl side. "Why did come out from your room? Shouldn't you with Shizuku-sama?"

"Don't worry about it, Haruo-san. Shizuku-nee is sleeping right now. She must be very tired and I let it be," Shizuka said. She glanced at everyone in the base and her eyes landed on the two males who stand behind Naru. Her eyes widened before back to its normal size.

"Is something wrong?" Naru asked suspiciously.

"None of your business," Shizuka snapped.

"Whoa…She sure has guts to face Naru-chan," Bou-san whispered. Ayako, Mai, and Yasuhara nodded in agreement.

Yasuhara turned to see Akira and Kaito's reaction but he saw them looked away from the girl's direction. From their eyes, it seems that they felt guilty towards the girl for some reason. Then, he saw Kaito looked intently at Shizuka with a pleading and apologizing looks.

"Are you okay, Kaito-san?" Yasuhara asked. Successfully, snapped Kaito to reality.

"Huh? Oh…yeah. Of course I'm fine, Yasuhara-san," Kaito answered nervously.

"Well then…Excuse me. I still have a lot of jobs to do," Shizuka said, turning around and come face to face with another woman.

"Wait!" Kaito unconsciously shouted and grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" Shizuka said firmly. Kaito didn't say anything and just stared at her.

"Did you know each other?" Naru asked.

"Huh?" Kaito looked at Shizuka and then back at Naru repeatedly.

"Whoa!! Sorry. I didn't mean to," Kaito stammered.

"Kaito," Akira calmly called. Kaito spun around and fell down when Akira placed a paper on his fore head.

"What's wrong?" John asked warily.

"He is possessed," Akira answered.

"Possessed? Since whe-" Bou-san asked but being cut off by Shizuka who already knelled down beside Kaito.

"Is he alright?" she asked. Akira nodded.

"He just passed out for a while," he added, carrying his friend to the nearest couch.

"I want the five of you to check out the rooms upstairs. Don't go alone. Akira, you go with Matsuzaki-san," Naru ordered. Akira nodded.

"Mai, you help Yasuhara-san to sort out the data he already got from Madoka," Naru added. "Don't slack off"

"Yeesss…," Mai answered.

_Few minutes later…_

A groan came out from the couch where Akira lied Kaito down. Mai looked up to see if he is fine. Kaito still sound asleep but his face looks like he has a nightmare. Mai put down the papers she reads about the building's history and walked to Kaito's place.

When she reached out to wake him up, her vision got blurry and she couldn't see anything the next seconds. Lin and Yasuhara turned around when they heard a thump and found Mai unconscious beside Kaito's couch. They run to her and Lin immediately checks her pulse.

"She just fell asleep," Lin said. Yasuhara gave a relieved sigh and said that he will inform Naru who was check out the rooms with Bou-san and John.

* * *

"**Where am I?" Mai asked her self.**

**She is currently standing on a dark room. The room is almost empty. There are only wardrobe, a bed, table and chair, and a bed which was occupied by now. A young girl around her age emerges to the room and approached the bed.**

"**Kaname-sama, I'm sorry to disturb your rest but your father wants you right now," the girl said.**

**The one who used the bed sit up on his bed. Mai gasped when he saw his face. Kaname really looks like Kaito, except for his maroon lifeless eyes. Kaname smiled to the girl who makes her blush.**

"**Thank you, Shouko," he replied. "I will be down right away. Please tell my father to wait for a minute."**

**Shouko nodded her head and walked out the room. Kaname slowly walked out from his bed. He looks really tired. He looked out and saw the moon shone brightly. He gave out a small smile. Mai watched him carefully and tried to remember every details of the room.**

"**He is me," said Kaito who suddenly stood beside Mai. Mai backed away and watched Kaito.**

**Kaito seems didn't notice her. He just watched Kaname, the perfect replica of him. Mai felt someone's hand on her shoulder. When she looked at the owner, she gasped. Gene was there.**

"**It's Kaito's past memories. Don't talk or touch him if he didn't realize that you're here," he warned.**

"**Why?" Mai asked curiously.**

"**The good part is he could force you out from here and the worst part is he unconsciously erased your existence," Gene answered.**

"**Existence?" Mai asked again.**

"**You went here with your soul. If he erased it, it means that he will kill you," Gene said.**

"**Is there something you want from me, father?" Kaname's voice asked calmly.**

**A gray haired man looked at him and nodded. "I want to send you abroad. There might a better chance to cure your illness," his father said.**

"**Father," Kaname called with a gentle smile. "I knew better than anyone else. There is no cure for it. It's not like that I gave up life. I want to live. I really want to."**

**He looked outside the window. "As long as I have this ability, there is no cure for my health. Besides, I don't want to bother you again," Kaname answered with a smile.**

"**But, Kaname-"**

"**Please. I beg you, father. I just want to live like this. I have you, Shouko, and Reiko. There is nothing else I want," Kaname pleaded. "If that's all you want to discuss, excuse me. I want to have a walk outside for a while."**

**Kaname walked around his garden and stopped by a huge tree. He sat down there and stared at the sky. He smiled a little. Then, he heard a sound from above. When he looked up, he saw a pair of crimson eyes looking down at his maroon ones.**

"**Who are you?" Kaname asked, not breaking their eye contact.**

"**You can call me 'Rei'," the stranger said. From his back there is a pair of black wings spread out and Kaname looked amazed at it.**

* * *

"What's going on here?" Bou-san asked Lin and Yasuhara frustrated.

"She just fell asleep, Bou-san," Yasuhara answered.

"No, it's not," Akira cut him. "If Kaito didn't awake, so did Mai-san."

* * *

"**Gene, what is the relation between these memories with the case?" Mai asked confusedly as she looked at the scene in front of her.**

**It has been a week since Kaname's first meet with Rei. Rei introduced himself as a demon and warned Kaname to stay away from him but Kaname still meet him. This Rei, from Mai's opinion, really look like Akira in the real world. Well, except for their eye color. The only people who knew about Rei are Shouko and Reiko. Rei asked, no, ordered Kaname not to tell about him to his father.**

"**Rei, can I ask you about something?" Kaname asked as he turned to face Rei.**

"**What?"**

"**When we first met, do you remember what you said back then?" Kaname started. Rei nodded his head.**

"**Yeah. So what?"**

"**My limit. How long is it?" Kaname asked again. Rei sat down and faced him.**

"**Do you really want to know about it?" Rei asked again. Kaname nodded his head. Rei could saw fear from his maroon eyes.**

"**What will you do if you know about it?" Rei asked seriously.**

"**I don't know"**

"**Yes, you do"**

"**No, I don't"**

"**Stop being stubborn brat!" Rei yelled. Kaname just stared at him wide eye.**

"**I knew what you think right now," Rei added.**

"**How did you-"**

**Rei grabbed Kaname's hand and pulled him forward so they look into each other eyes. "You knew why?" Rei whispered. "We are one after all."**

**Mai looked at Gene and then back to the young men under the tree. "They're twin," Gene answered shortly. Mai blinked her eyes and tilted her head in confusion.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Kaname asked as if answering Mai's confusion.**

"**As long as you didn't accept me, you won't be able to know the reason," Rei said. His black wings already appeared on his back and he flew into the sky.**

"**Accept you? I already accept you," Kaname murmured.**

**Mai glanced at Kaito who remained silent. He narrowed his eyes as if in thought and then blinked his eyes several times. He looked around himself and spotted Mai and Gene beside him. He smiled widely and prepared to jump on Gene. Before he could reach him, Gene already kicked Kaito on his face.**

"**Why did you do that?" Kaito whined while rubbed his face and wiped his nosebleed.**

"**How did you manage to 'wake up'?" Gene asked suspiciously.**

"**Akira called me and said that to my sleeping body," Kaito answered easily. "Oh! Mai-chan. Noll really worried about you right now."**

'**I wonder if Akira-san could order him to stop launching him self on me and Noll when I get a chance to visit him next time,' thought Gene. 'I think I will scratch that 'Noll' thing. Hehehe… It's fine to let him suffer once in a while.'**

"**Gene, what are you laughing about? You're face is scary," Mai said with an eyebrow raised.**

"**No. Nothing at all," Gene lied.**

"**Whatever. Just get out from here right now," Kaito ordered suddenly. Both Gene and Mai looked at him.**

"**Why?" they asked in unison.**

"**The curse is starting. Please tell Akira and Lin-san to create barrier for each rooms. It's getting dangerous. The curse already working for years," he answered.**

"**What curse? What about this memory?" Mai asked again.**

**Kaito pushed Gene and Mai towards the light. "Just go. I can't go back yet. There is still something I need to find out here. I promise I will be back soon but not now," Kaito said.**

"**But, Kaito…" Gene said. Kaito shook his head with pleading eyes.**

**Before Mai could say anything again, there is a bright light that blind her vision and she couldn't remember anything besides Gene's voice that warned her not to move alone at night.**

* * *

Mai snapped her eyes open only to see a pair of dark blue eyes. She blinked several times to make sure she isn't dreaming. A cough could be heard from somewhere near her place. She blush bright red and pushed Naru away by reflex.

"Are you okay, Mai-san?" Akira's gentle voice asked.

Mai awkwardly turned her head and nodded to Akira. "Yes, I'm fine," she said.

"You passed out for 12 hours. What's wrong?" Naru asked.

_The curse is starting. Please tell Akira and Lin-san to create barrier for each room. It's getting dangerous. The curse already working for years_

* * *

**Kaito stood face to face with a black haired man in the middle of nowhere. The man smiled at him. His bangs covered his eyes. Kaito just stood on his place and stared at him with a confused look.**

"**I need your help," the man said.**

"**You are…Kaname?" Kaito said with a whispered voice.**

* * *

"There is a message for Akira-san and Lin-san. It's about the curse," Mai started. She caught everyone's attention on this. "Kaito-san said that you need to create a ward/barrier for each room because it's getting dangerous. He also said that the curse already working for years."

"I see. So he sent you back because it's also getting dangerous in his memories," Akira said calmly.

"Kaito-san hasn't come back yet?" Mai asked as she looked at Naru who shook his head.

"Tell me about the dreams, Mai. We need every single details of information we could get," Naru ordered.

Mai told him everything she knew, include Rei introduced himself as a demon and how Rei and Kaname looks like Kaito and Akira. Everyone just stared at her with disbelieve, confused, shocked, and emotionless look. They knew the part of Rei as a demon is very hard to believe but Mai isn't the type of person that could lie over something like this.

"How is Kaito-san? Is he alright?" Mai asked.

"He is fine. Just fell asleep. I will check on him now so you don't need to worry about him anymore," Akira answered while ruffling Mai's hair. He left with John and Bou-san behind.

Not long after the three of them gone to check on Kaito, John rushed back to the base with wide eye. With an uneven breath he spoke," Kaito-san…He is…"

* * *

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**_Kay_**

**_Light_**

**_heavensblackcat_**

**_canadianviolet_**

**_crazymel2008_**

**_Moons-chan_**

**_emmartinez25_**

**_DarkNLight_**

**Thanks for add this story as their favourites:**

**_-Skyz-Angels-_**

**_Juuri-chan_**

**_Moons-Chan_**

**_emmartinez25_**

**Enjoy this chapter and please **R&R**! ^_^ I'll be waiting for your reviews. See you in the next chapter :D **


	4. Chapter 3

**Mizuno: Okay...I know that it's really early for posting a new chapter but...I want to give you present.**

**Kaito: Wow...That's very kind of you, Mi-chan**

**Mizuno: Err...Where the others?**

**Kaito: Well...I only managed to drag Akira, Noll, Lin-san, Gene, Ko-chan, and Mai here. The rest said they want to remember all of the scripts you give them.**

**Mizuno: That's more than enough (**Sweat dropped**)**

**Everyone (**Exclude the one Kaito dragged**): (**Grumble**) Why did we have to remember it now when we didn't need to say it now?**

**Mizuno: Would you do the disclaimer, Akira-san? (**Puppy dog eyes**)**

**Akira: As long as you didn't make me do something stupid**

**Mizuno: Uhmm...Okay (**Hide hands behind**)**

**Akira: Mizuno Aoi is not the owner of Ghost Hunt and never will**

**Mizuno: Thank you, Aki-chan. Well guys...Ready?**

3...2...1...

**Everyone (**Exclude Naru, Lin, Akira, and Kokuei**): Enjoy this chapter and please **R&R**so Mizuno could update the next chapter on New Year's Eve**

**Mizuno: I update this chapter along with "Behind The Scene 1". Enjoy XD!**

* * *

**.:Chapter 3:.**

Everyone rushed to Kaito's room immediately when John informed about something very strange and hard to believe. Naru slammed open the door. Akira sat on the bed and Bou-san seems tried his best to settle down a little kid on his lap. The kid is moving around until he saw the SPR members.

Naru blinked with confusion as well as the others. "Who is that kid?" he asked.

"He is Kaito," answered Akira calmly as he glanced at chibi Kaito. Chibi Kaito waved his hand cheerfully at Akira.

Akira stood up from his place and walked to Bou-san. He picked Kaito up to his arms. Kaito smiled happily and hug Akira's neck. The others stared at them, amused. They really seemed like a father and a son. Lin step back and pulled out his cell phone as he called for Madoka.

"He is so cuutee…," Mai exclaimed as Akira and the others sweat dropped.

"Want to hold him?" Akira asked. Mai nodded enthusiastically. Akira handed Kaito to her as he felt Naru's glare on him.

"Who is she, Aki-nii?" Kaito asked innocently.

"He is Noll's girlfriend," Akira answered straightly, make Mai blushed brightly red, Bou-san and Yasuhara snickered, John smiled, Lin looked amused, Masako fuming, and Ayako just grinned. Naru glared even more to Akira.

"What? You didn't want her? I could take her away if you want," Akira added, not looking at Naru who just growled under his breath.

"Kokuei, please take care of him. I want to talk with everyone. Mai-san, you could accompany him if you want," Akira said as Kokuei appeared in front of them.

Black fog surrounded Kokuei. When the fog disappeared, a young man appeared. He wears black clothes with black fingerless gloves. His crimson eyes seemed to flare and it scares Mai a bit. He looked at Mai and offered her a gentle smile. He nodded to Akira and approached Mai as he took Kaito from her.

"Ears…Ears…," Kaito chirped happily.

"Let's go. They will be fine as long as Kokuei is here," Akira said as he walked out the room.

After everyone is gone, Mai glanced at Kaito who still repeated the 'Ears' word. She almost jumped back when she notice a pair of dog (or is it wolf?) ears popped out from Kokuei's head. She blinked to make sure she didn't see things.

"Ho- How did you-"

"I'm a wolf, remember?" Kokuei answered her question.

Mai just let out 'Ooh…' sound. Kaito then looked at Mai and gave her wide smile which Mai found very cute. Kaito tugged Kokuei's sleeve and gave him puppy eyes as he plead," Can we go outside?"

"No," Kokuei firmly said. Kaito pouted and looked at Mai for help.

"It's not going to help, Kaito-sama. Akira-sama will be very angry when he found you not in this room when he is back," he added. "And you know what Akira-sama capable to do when he is angry."

"Humph… I just want to play outside since the weather is very nice today," Kaito said, still pouting.

"Then you can wait until Akira-sama is back," Kokuei said, successfully cut him off.

"Fine!" Kaito answered firmly as he hops off from Kokuei's lap.

"Mai-chan, would you-," he stopped mid-sentence as he stared firmly at the door way.

Kokuei stood in front of Mai and Kaito. He growled as he turned into his wolf's form. Kaito grabbed Mai's hand and pulled her away from Kokuei and the door way. He glared even more on the door. Mai felt the room become cold. She saw black thing in front of Kokuei, blocking the door. Kokuei growled again as the spirit tried to approach them. Mai shivered and her eyes wide in horror. She kneeled down and hugs Kaito tightly.

"Don't worry," she heard a voice said gently. She looked down and saw Kaito smiling at her. An image of adult Kaito appeared beside young Kaito in her arms.

"Don't worry. Akira will be here soon and so does Noll," he said again, smiling at her blushing face.

"I…He-…err…"

"Kaito, Mai-san, Get away from the door!" Akira's voice yelled in urgent.

"We already moved away," Kaito shouted back.

The door flew open past the black spirits. The others just gaped in awe as well as Mai. Kaito just smiled. Lin just shocked as well as a bit scared when he saw Akira's eyes full with anger as he saw the black spirit in front of him. He also noticed that Naru has the same looks as him. He just sighed and whispered," Better not get into their bad side."

The spirit turned around to face Akira as it hissed dangerously. The voice of man comes out. "You! How did you still alive? Both of you!" he hissed as more black fog comes out of him.

"Huh?"

"I placed the curse perfectly on you and that young master jerk," the spirits said angrily. "You and he took away their heart. The demon like you shouldn't be loved by someone like her."

Akira just stared at the now-gone spirit with confused look. He walked towards Kaito and Mai as he picked Kaito up to his arm. Kokuei approached them and Akira gives him a pet on the head. Naru walked to Mai and helped her to stand up.

"Now, will you turn Kaito back to his normal form?" Akira asked firmly. "Izanagi Kaname-san"

A transparent person appeared in front of him as the person just smiled at Akira. Akira glared at the man with a frown. "You're so overprotective of him, don't you?" he said with a sigh.

Akira didn't answer him. "I could turn him back to normal but he has to suffer from something he didn't want to," Kaname said.

"What is it?" Akira asked. Kaname leaned over and whispered something to his ear for a moment.

"And he won't be able to remember about anything for a while," he added as Akira's eyes widened before Kaname said the last sentence.

"Are you sure?" Kaname asked again as he looked intently at Akira who still stood in silence.

Akira clenched his fist and nodded weakly. Kaname sighed and approached Kaito who looked at him innocently. Kaito looked at Akira and then back to Kaname. Kaname reached out and placed one finger on Kaito's forehead. A bright light appeared and Kaito's body went limp as Akira caught him.

"It will take times but he will return to his normal form," Kaname said as he disappeared.

"Don't leave his side no matter what," he added firmly.

* * *

"Now, will you explain to us?" Naru demanded. Akira just heaved a sigh.

"What do you want to know?" Akira asked, closing his book.

"What did Izanagi-san said to you?" Naru asked.

"Not to leave his side no matter what," Akira answered simply.

"I knew that. I mean what he said before that," Naru said angrily.

"He will dream about his deceased parents," Akira said, looking away with a sad look.

"I remember correctly that he was sent to an orphanage when he was 6 and then, when he was 9, he came to the Davis's residence with your family," Lin said. Akira nodded.

"I knew something happened after he got adopted. And that's the one I want to know about," Naru said seriously.

"I only knew his background after 'that' incident," Akira said. "His father is the only son of a wealthy family. But, he left his own family to marry Kaito's mother because all of his family except his grandfather disapproved their marriage. Their reason is because Kaito's mother a commoner. She is not from a rich family like his father."

"That's cruel," Bou-san commented.

"What happen next?" Mai asked enthusiastically.

"They lived peacefully until his father's family found out about his grandfather's will," Akira said.

"What is it?" Yasuhara asked curiously.

"All of the family's wealth is going to be Kaito's parent and Kaito himself," Akira added. "His grandfather's adopted children also given some of the wealth. But the main is going to Kaito's fathers."

"Don't say that the other family hired an assassin or something like that," Ayako said.

Akira glanced at the red haired miko. "Unfortunately, you're right," Akira answered.

"Is this kind of drama or what?" Bou-san stated unbelief.

"This is reality, Takigawa-san," Akira said.

* * *

"**Who are you?" a voice reached Kaito's ears.**

**Slowly, he opened his eyes. He scanned his surroundings and felt a familiar feeling. His eyes stopped on the two boys in front of him. Both of the boys have black hair. The other boys just give a cold look and walked away.**

"**My name is Kaito," the boy who was being left said. "You're Akira-kun, right?"**

'**This is…the first time I met Akira,' Kaito thought as the younger version of him showed a wide grin to the other boys.**

"**I'm new here. So…Will you be my friend?" Kaito asked cheerfully.**

"**No," Akira answered coldly. Kaito just blinked his eyes and tilted his head in confusion while Akira walking away from him.**

"**Did I say something wrong?" Kaito asked himself.**

**Adult Kaito just watch the scene with a small smile as he saw the young Kaito tried his best to befriend with Akira. Kaito chuckled and wondered how he is so persistent to befriend with Akira back then.**

_(Back to the memories)_**Akira sat down under a tree while reading a book that is too thick for a 6 years old kid. Kaito sat beside him and gazed at the blue sky. He glanced at Akira who seriously reading his book. It's already a week since their first meet.**

* * *

"He always following me no matter how often I pushed him away," Akira said. "He didn't mind what other kids saying about me either."

"I don't know since when his presence become a natural thing for me and I just let him wandering around me like usual," he added and glancing outside the window. "He saved my life when I tried to commit a suicide."

* * *

"**Akira…," Chibi Kaito called out loud. "Where did he go?"**

**Kaito just looked at him with a sad expression. "He shouldn't hear what those idiot kids say to him," Chibi Kaito said angrily while looking for Akira.**

**Kriieet…Kaito almost jumped when he aware that it's the sound of an old door from the old building. The orphanage has 2 buildings but they shouldn't approach the old buildings. Kaito gulped and looked into a dark way in front of his eyes.**

"**It couldn't be….Akira…," he whispered. Gathered all of his courage, he stepped into the building.**

'**Akira…where are you exactly, you idiot?' Kaito asked himself. He glanced at his surrounding carefully.**

**He searched every floor and arrived at the roof where the said Akira stood with his usual emotionless face. Kaito humph-ed and walked to him with a frown. He just realized that Akira stood near the edge of the building.**

"**Akira…" Kaito called carefully. Akira looked at him with the most emotionless eyes he ever seen.**

"**They're right. I'm a murderer. I killed my own parents," Akira said.**

"**Huh?"**

"**I killed them with my power," Akira snapped. **

**Kaito's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say. It's just too difficult to believe but he knew Akira very well and he isn't the type who would lie for something so serious like that. When he glanced down, he could see Akira's hand shaking a little.**

"**Akira…" Kaito whispered.**

"**This is my entire fault. If only I didn't have this kind of power, my parents wouldn't die," Akira said, gritted his teeth and clenches his fist until droplets of bloods appear.**

**Kaito could saw a black fog around Akira. Akira's eyes become emotionless and Kaito felt that has something to do with the black fog. He tried to reach him but when he came in contact with the black fog, he jerked his hands away. His hand burned a little. The black fog around Akira become thicker than before and Akira seems to lose his conscious. He walked closer to the broken fence.**

"**That's right…" A deep voice said. "This is your punishment."**

"**What?" Kaito whispered, confused with the voice.**

"**An eye for an eye and a life for a life," the voice said menacingly. "This is what you got for killing your own parents."**

"**No! That's not true. Don't hear it, Akira," Kaito yelled but Akira still walked closer each seconds. **

"**Of course that's true. Do you want to see it too?" the voice said.**

**Suddenly, Kaito found himself in the darkness. A bright light came and he saw something within the light. A man who wears something like an onmyouji clothes and a woman who wears miko clothes trapped in a light with something Kaito realized is an evil spirits. And a lot of evil spirits actually. He gulped as he saw Akira, a year younger or so, cried as he watched his parents within the light.**

"_**Father, Mother…," Akira called with tears stained face. He shivered as he watched the evil spirits behind his parents tried to get away from the barrier.**_

"_**Akira, just do it already!" his father said firmly. Akira shook his head.**_

"_**Please, Akira. We can't hold them any longer," his mother plead.**_

"_**Bu, But…You will…I can't!" Akira refused as he closed his eyes -didn't want to imagine the worst thing that will happen to his parents- and cried more.**_

"_**Akira! You want everyone to die?" his father asked. Akira opened his eyes and looked into his father eyes.**_

_**Akira shook his head. "Then do it, honey. It will be fine," his mother added with gentle voice.**_

_**Cracking sounds could be heard. The barrier his parents set up to prevent the spirits to get away is getting weaker. His parents nodded their heads at Akira with a smile on their face to reassure their son. Akira's eyes widened as black fog leaked from the cracking barrier. Very loud howls come from the inside of the barrier. **_

"_**Akira," his father called again.**_

_**More black fog come out as Akira stepped back. "I…I…," he whispered.**_

_**Akira heard more cracking sounds as the spirits started to become one spirit. He looked at his parents and the spirits behind them repeatedly with scared face. As the spirits tried to reach his parents and broke the barrier, Akira's eyes widened.**_

"_**NOOOO!!!!" he screamed as a white bright light blinded Kaito's sight. **_

_**A huge explosion could be heard as Akira thrown out the door. Flame burned the entire room as he saw his parents smiled at him and told him to run. The flame already burned half of the house started from the room. Akira closed his eyes and run out of his house while crying. He lost his conscious once he stepped out the main door.**_

"_**Father…Mother…," he whispered silently.**_

**Kaito never felt very angry like what he felt right now. He glared at the black spirit in front of him. He jumped to Akira and grabbed his hand. He didn't mind that his own hand is burned and pulled Akira from the edge. He punched him really hard.**

"**Idiot!" he yelled angrily. Akira just stared at him with wide eyes.**

"**If you felt that your parents' death is your responsibility than stay alive," he said angrily as he looked into Akira's eyes. Akira just blinked.**

"**Stay alive for their parts too and do what they will do if they are still alive," Kaitou added again. He is crying. His hands trembled.**

"**Why are…you crying…about?" Akira asked carefully. Kaitou glared at him with tears leaked out from his eyes.**

"**Of course I will cry, idiot. I know you. I know your name. And…and…," he said and crying louder.**

**Akira just blinked confusedly. "And…?"**

"**And I'm your friend, you stupid idiot moron," Kaitou yelled and cried out loud.**

**Akira smiled at him. He never smiled at anyone before, except his parents of course. Kaitou stopped crying but tears still come out from his eyes. He looked into Akira's warm smiling face.**

"**You smile!" he yelled suddenly and made Akira shocked.**

"**You really are cute when you smile like that," he added with a big smile on his face. Akira's face becomes stoic again.**

"**Idiot," he muttered and walked away.**

"**What the-?!" **

"**Hey, wait a minute," Kaitou shouted and run after Akira.**

* * *

"One year later. Both of us are adopted. Mine is a scientist couple and Kaitou is just a normal couple," Akira said. "Both of them are best friend. My adopted parent is also Noll's parent's friend."

"I still remember the first time he came to my place," Naru whispered. "His personality back then is the complete opposite with his personality now."

"But at that time, It's the best improvement he could do after he woke up for the first time a year before," Akira said with a heavy sighed.

"Woke up for the first time?" Mai asked.

"That is…" Akira whispered silently.

"That is the worst thing I ever find out about," a woman voice cut him off.

Madoka stood in the door way with her arms folded in front of her chest. Akira looked at her and glanced away. Madoka walked to him and sighed when she saw Akira's stoic face.

"Madoka-san…" Mai called, surprised by her sudden presence.

"Finally, you told everyone about yours and his pasts," Madoka said with a smile. Akira just stayed silent.

"What happen then?" Bou-san asked curiously.

"One year after we got adopted, his parent…"

* * *

**Thanks to the reviewers:**

**_Moons-chan_**

**_-Skyz-Angels-_**

**_canadianviolet_**

**_Kay_**

**_lizy_**

**_Light_**

**_emmartinez25_**

**_DarkNLight_**

**_Aoi Faith_**

**Thanks for add this story as their favourites:**

**_whispered25_**

**_Seithr-Kairy_**

**Mizuno: What are you doing, Kaito? (**Looking at Kaito who reread the list repeatedly**)**

**Kaito: Aoi Faith? I think I know this name somewhere (**Thinks hard**)**

**Mizuno: Of course you know. We already read Aoi's stories, right?**

**Kaito: You mean...those stories? (**pointed at some documents in my laptop**)**

**Mizuno: (**Nodded**) Yup. Stop talking and answer some of the reviewers question (**Give Kaito and everyone the list**)**

**_Moons-chan: Is Naru just staring at her?_**

**Kaito: Hey! Is that true, Noll? (**Looked at Naru with sparkling eyes**)**

**Naru: I won't answer this stupid question. Lin, let's go (**Walked away**)**

**Mizuno: Err...Next!**

**_canadian violet, -Skyz-Angels-, Light : What to happen to them now? What is happening to Kaito?_**

**Kaito: I don't know. Akira!**

**Akira: Ask the author. She really have some talents to make a weird story line**

**Mizuno: Hey! That's rude.**

**John: Stop fighting, please**

**Mai: I wonder what will happen to us too (**looked at Mizuno with those puppy dog eyes**)**

**Mizuno: NOO!!! I WON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT THAT!!! (**covered my ears**). NEXT!!!**

**_Kay: Did you have to end with a cliff hanger?_**

**Mizuno: May be Yes and may be No**

**Kaito: What do you mean by that? (**looked at me with an eyebrow raised**)**

**Mizuno: Nothing. Right, Ko-chan?**

**Kokuei: Yes, master**

**Kaito: Hey, wait a minute! I'm your master**

**Kokuei: She is the one who write the name**

**Kaito: I'm the one who said it**

**Mizuno: Err...Aki-chan? (**looked at Akira**)**

**Akira: Stop calling me 'Aki-chan' and I will help you get rid of them (**Smirked**)**

**Mizuno: Deal....(**Whispered**)For now**

**(Akira walked to Kaito and Kokuei, smacked them hard on head and make them unconscious)**

**Mizuno: Okay...the last one**

**_Aoi Faith: Kick on the face! (Okay this is not a question but someone really want to answer it)_**

**Mizuno: (**Glanced at someone beside me**) You want to answer that. Right, Gene?**

**Gene: (**Nodded**) Sure. Well...Actually...Akira-san is the one who told me to do that whenever Kaito launched him self to me. He said it's fine and Kaito won't hate me because of that. So...it's just my reflex (**Smiled innocently**)**

**Mizuno: Okay...That's all for today. See you in the next chapter XD**


	5. Behind The Scene 1

**.:eXtRa ChApTeRs:. Behind the Scene 1**

**Chapter 0**

"NOLL!!! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE. ANSWER THE PHONE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL ASK AKIRA TO SEND ONE OF HIS SHIKI," Kaito yelled with all of his might.

"SHUT UP, KAITO! YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL THAT LOUD," Naru answered from the other line. "YOU SCARED THE CATS. AND NOW THEY DESTROYED MY OFFICE."

"Cat? Noll, I don't sure that was on your line. Aren't you supposed to stay silent for a while?" Kaito asked.

"YOU CALLED MY REAL OFFICE'S NUMBER, STUPID!" Naru shouted angrily.

"And why there are cats in your office?" Kaito asked again.

"Aoi brought them here because Mai want to see them," Naru answered more calmly now. "By the way, why did you practice your line? Isn't the scene will be taken next week?"

_Tuut…Tuut…Tuut…_

**Chapter 1**

"14 years live with him is enough to know how to handle him," Akira said with a grin.

"Err…How old are you, Akira-san?" Yasuhara asked again.

"20. Why?"

"I thought you're at least…as old as Lin-san," Yasuhara amused.

"Am I looking that old?" Akira asked confusedly.

"Nope. You look younger. It's on my line so I need to say it," Yasuhara answered truthfully.

"Ayako looks older than her age among us," Takigawa suddenly said.

"I thought its Lin-san," Kaito replied.

"What do you mean?" Yasuhara and Takigawa asked curiously.

"Well…Someone mistaken calls him Uncle when he was 19," Kaito answered innocently. "That's what he said."

The three of them glance at Lin and back at Kaito, holding their laughter. Lin eyed them suspiciously with an eyebrow raised..

"I think you're right," said them chuckling silently.

**Chapter 2**

Not long after the three of them gone to check on Kaito, John rushed back to the base with wide eye. With an uneven breath he spoke," Kaito-san…He is…"

"He is what?" Mai asked warily.

John paled and then blushed. "Takigawa-san dressed him as a girl and now he fell in love with him," he said shyly.

"No one could resist Kaito's girl form," Naru added, looking away with a tinted of red on his cheek.

Mai paled and gaped at him. "Don't tell me…," she trailed.

"Your first love is a boy?!" Mai finished while backing away from Naru.

"It's Gene. Not me!" Naru yelled.

"Why did you bring up my name? You're the one who thought that Kaito is really beautiful," Gene complained as he suddenly appeared from nowhere.

Mai still didn't believe for what she has discovered. Lin tapped her shoulder and she tilted up to look at the older man. "Their first love is Kaito but they didn't want to accept it because Kaito is a guy," Lin said with a sigh.

"I knew that," Mai said lowly.

**Chapter 3**

_**Part 1**_

After everyone is gone, Mai glanced at Kaito who still repeated the 'Ears' word. She almost jumped back when she notice a pair of dog ears popped out from Kokuei's head. She blinked to make sure she didn't see things.

"Ho- How did you-"

"I'm a wolf, remember?" Kokuei answered her question.

"No. I thought that you're a dog," Mai answered innocently as Kokuei sweat dropped.

'How is her brain working, actually?' Kokuei thought.

"Actually…I said to my friends that you're a dog too," I said and smiled sheepishly.

Kokuei sweat dropped. 'Stupid author,' he thought.

_**Part 2**_

"Don't say that the other family hired an assassin or something like that," Ayako said.

"They hired the author to make them die," Akira answered. Everyone stared at him.

"Is this kind of joke or what?" Bou-san stated unbelief.

"Actually, this is a fan fiction," Akira said.

"CUT! CUT!"

Everyone stared at the other side. "Akira, Takigawa, that's not your line," I yelled.

"That's my line, Aoi," Akira said firmly, give me his book.

I reread it twice and… "KAITOU!!!!!!!"


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay. I know that I'm late for updating this chapter (**not in 31st Dec like I wanted it to be**) but I have my reasons. First, my brother hid the modem in New Year's Eve and when I asked him he said that I could use it in New Year. Second, I tried to use it in New Year but...I can't connect to the internet. I already asked my brother to fix it but he said it still failed (**the connection**). So…I give up and sulked in the corner, just kidding. Well…I'm still upset for not being able to update the new chapter so…I directed all of my anger to my story and no…it's not this story…err…some part of the next chapter? Yes **:P **. Anyway, Enjoy this chapter and please **R&R**! If you didn't give me any reviews I'll be alone until 4th January **T_T**. So…please accompany me with your reviews (**Puppy dog Eyes**). Before you kill me....Sorry for the weird chapter again **T_T

**Disclaimer: I owned GH in my one and only dreamland :D  
**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter 4:.**

**Kaito watched his past in silence. He watched as his younger version talked to Akira in phone. Kaito looked outside the window. He watched as the sky getting dark soon and he knew what will happen when the sky turned dark completely.**

"**Well…See you tonight. I'll tell mom and dad about our sleepover. Yeah. I know. Sure. I'll tell you if we planned to go out. Okay. I knew it already, Akira. Hehehehe….Sometimes I wonder you're a boy or not, you're worrying too much," Kaito said happily. **

**After saying good bye to Akira, he closed his phone and walked to his desk. He wanted to finish his homework before Akira comes tonight. The clock ticked as the time passed. After 2 full-hours, he finally finished his homework. He glanced at the clock. It's already 9 PM and Akira would be there in 30 minutes. He jumped out from his desk and run out of the room. When he opened his door, he felt something strange.**

'**Too quiet,' he thought. In this time, his parent usually watched some movies in television or they will check Kaito if he were asleep or not 30 minutes ago. 'It's Saturday, right,' he added as he glanced at the calendar besides the door in his room. 'Positive.'**

**Kaito carefully stepped down the stairs. He tried not making sound when he walked. Step by step he felt more anxious with the quietness. He gulped and become more aware. Something really isn't right here. Kaito peeked from the gap between two stairs. His eyes widened at what he saw downstairs. He saw two big man suited in black. One of them stood in the door way while the other is just a few feet away from him. And his parent….they lied on the floor with blood come around them.**

**Kaito stepped back and carefully made his way upstairs. He needs to hide. Somewhere safe and somewhere those men didn't realize he was there. He looked around. Tried to think where the safe place to hide. He runs towards his room and glanced around. He looked at the window and opened it as widely as it can. He opened his wardrobe and searched for some ropes or anything. He tied it on his chair and brought the chair towards the window. He threw the ropes outside the window as it landed on the ground below.**

"**Hey! Search upstairs. Find that brat no matter what. Live or not," one of the men said loudly. Kaito spun around with wide eyes. He could hear one of the men was going up.**

**The man who came upstairs looked around and found one of the two doors opened. He smirked maliciously and stepped in the dark room. Indeed, it was Kaito's room. He saw two books lay open on the desk but there is no chair nearby. He looked at the opened window as the wind blew inside. He growled and cursed under his breath as he ran towards the window and looked down.**

"**He ran away!" the man shouted. The other man hastily climbed the stairs. He looked at his comrade and banged the door in anger.**

"**That little brat!" he yelled angrily and motioned the man to follow him downstairs.**

"**Burn this house. Don't left any evidence. We will search for that brat," he added.**

**Kaito heard all of those men conversation and closed his eyes tightly, prayed not to be found by those men. He smelled some smokes and he knew that the men started to burn the house along with his death parent. He couldn't come out now. He knew the men still somewhere near the house and he couldn't risk being caught now. He opened his wardrobe carefully and stepped out. He looked around to reassure that no one saw him. A red-orange light could be seen outside his room. **

**Kaito ran towards his window and carefully looked outside. He saw the men climbed in a black car and drove away. It seems they thought that he already ran away from the house as Akira told him. Quickly, he ran downstairs. He crouched down near his mother's body and touched it. Cold. He ran towards his father's and it's the same. The flames already surround him. He coughed when the smokes filled his lung. He barely heard someone's voice as his sight turned black.**

**Akira persuaded his parent to bring him to Kaito's house earlier. He looked outside the window and saw something strange at Kaito's-supposed to be- house direction. He asked his father to drive faster as he felt uneasy when he saw black smokes at that direction. He barely saw a black car passed his on his way to Kaito's house.**

**After he arrived, he saw most of the house is burned. The front door is opened. Akira rushed inside without second thought. His father followed behind as his mother called for the fire engine. Akira ran toward the living room but he saw something unbelievable on his way. He saw Kaito's mother lied on the floor covered with blood.**

"**Oh my….," he heard his father whispered.**

**He rushed inside the living room and saw Kaito lied on the floor beside his father. Akira's eyes widened as fear caught his entire body. "KAITOO!!!" he shouted out loud and ran towards Kaito.**

"**Kaito! Kaito! Open your eyes, idiot!" Akira repeatedly said as he shook Kaito's body forcefully. A single coughed from Kaito lifted half of his fear.**

**His father took Kaito's in his arm and dragged Akira along out of the burned house. When he came out, his mother hugged him tight. His father told them to climb in the car. They rushed to the hospital. Akira really didn't have any idea who did this to Kaito. Murdered his parent and burned the house to bury the evidence.**

* * *

"After that, he was asleep for 3 months," Akira said. Mai's eyes already watered, Bou-san clenched his fist in anger and the others just have the similar reaction of anger, disbelieve, and pity.

"At that time, I didn't have any hope other than for him to open his eyes again and smiled like usual," Akira added. "But the time he opened his eyes, he is…"

* * *

**Slowly, Kaito opened his eyes. Akira looked at him and threw the book he read away. He called Kaito's name several times. Kaito blinked his eyes and glanced out the window for awhile. He turned to Akira and looked at him with his lifeless eyes. Akira gasped.**

"**Are…Are you alright?" he asked. Kaito stayed silent.**

"**Kaito…" he called him again. Kaito just looked down.**

"**How long…I have been…asleep?" Kaito asked in a weak voice.**

"**3 months," Akira answered. Kaito sat down on his bed and looked outside the window.**

"**I'll call the doctor now," Akira added and started to walk towards the door.**

"**This time…" he heard Kaito talked. He looked at him.**

"**This is the last time I let it happen," Kaito said. "If they come near you or your family or any one close to me, I, myself, will make them suffer until death."**

"**I'll be there with you. Whatever path you will choose, whether it's dark or light, I'll follow you. I won't let you go alone," Akira added with a serious look.**

"**Akira…" Kaito called quietly.**

**Akira walked to his bed. His thought to call the doctor is gone when he heard what Kaito said. He hugged him tight and buried his head to his shoulder. Kaito hugged him back and did the same. He felt something wet and he realized that Akira is crying. The first time he ever saw Akira cry in front of him. Unconsciously, Kaito cried with him. His heart hurts so much and he felt relieve when he knows that Akira is there with him.**

"**Mom and Dad….They….They are innocent but still…why?" Kaito whispered. Akira just nodded his head.**

"**Just cry. Let it out. I'll be here," Akira said. "I'll hear whatever you say."**

**Unknown to them, Akira's parents watched all of it with the doctor. Akira's mother cried as he watched her son and his friend cried.**

**

* * *

**

After Akira finished his story, Mai already cried out loud. Ayako tried to comfort the girl. Akira felt guilty for making Mai cried. He looked at the males and neither of them looked at Akira. Naru faked a cough.

"Anyway…"

Akira noticed that Kaito is moving around in his sleep. 'It can't be…,' Akira thought. He moved to Kaito and tried to hold him down.

Kaito screamed and both of his eyes widened in fear. Lin and Bou-san have to help Akira to hold Kaito down from all of the squirming. Akira told Naru to help him as he called his shiki. Akira chanted something and placed two of his fingers to Kaito's head. Kaito stopped and sound asleep once again.

"Now…what we can do is waiting for him to wake up," Akira said calmly.

"What exactly is happening to him?" Ayako asked.

"He just dreamed about his parents," Akira answered. "If only I could erase those memories from his head…"

"Ngghh…"

Kaito slowly opened his eyes. Lin and Bou-san already released their grip on him. He looked at the ceiling and blinked. He turned and looked at the others with confusion. He smiled weakly as he said," Who are you?"

Mai, Ayako, and Bou-san gasped while Naru and Lin just stayed silent but they also taken aback with what Kaito has said. Kaito tried to sit down as Akira helped him up. He thanked Akira and looked at them.

"Uhmm….Do I know you all?" Kaito asked innocently. Kaito looked at the others and looked back at Akira.

"Ahh…I know. All of you are Akira's friends, right?" Kaito added with a big smile. The others sweat dropped at his cheerful personality.

'I should have known that was his answer,' Naru thought.

'He really didn't have any suspicion for strangers. No wonder Akira is so protective of him. If Kaito lived by himself years ago, he would welcome a robber into his house,' Lin thought with a sweat dropped.

"All of us here to do a case for Izanagi family. We're here to help them out," Akira said. Kaito looked at them and nodded his head.

"I see…Nice to meet you. My name is Mitsurugi Kaito," Kaito said cheerfully. "And you're?"

"Taniyama Mai"

"Matsuzaki Ayako."

"Takigawa Housho."

"Lin Koujo."

"Shibuya Kazuya."

"Shi…bu…ya Kazuya?" Kaito tilted his head. He looked into Naru with an innocent face.

"That's a fake name," he blurted out. Everyone looked surprised.

"How did you…" Naru asked.

"I remember the entire name in this country," Kaito answered seriously.

"That's impossible!" everyone said in unison.

"I'm joking," Kaito answered with a laugh. "I just knew that's a fake name. That's all."

"So…what's your real name?" he added.

"Oliver Davis," Naru answered in defeat.

"I knew it," Kaito said. "There is no 'Shibuya Kazuya' name in the list."

"What list?" Lin asked.

"The list of citizen," Kaito said with a big smile.

Akira hit him hard. Kaito rubbed his sore head and muttered something like "Why did you hit me?" things.

"Stop joking around. I know you're lying about not know all of them here," Akira said with dark aura surrounded him.

"I'm not lying," Kaito defended.

"So what about that stupid devil wings and tails appeared on your back?" Akira whispered dangerously as Kaito sweat dropped.

"Is that true?" Naru asked dangerously.

"Uhmm…Well…err…I just," Kaito trailed. Akira and Naru glared at him.

"Okay…I'm sorry," Kaito answered, defeated by those two's glares.

"I thought it will be fun to tease you all," he added with a big grin.

Akira sighed heavily. "Here," he said, handed a piece of paper to Kaito. "Find this book in the library. You, Mai-san, and Kokuei will do this job. Make sure you always go together."

"Roger," Kaito answered and dragged Mai out of the room. Kokuei (in his human form) followed behind.

"Is he really alright?" Ayako asked worriedly as she watched the three closed the door.

"Now back to topic," Akira cut her. "Actually, it's not the time when Kaito lost his memories."

"What do you mean?" Bou-san asked.

"He will lose his memories as the time passed," Madoka answered. Bou-san and Ayako looked at her, confused.

"He will lose his memories starting from the earlier memories he has," Akira added.

"You mean his present/current memories?" Bou-san asked. Akira nodded.

"He will start to forget about everyone he recently met. I don't know how long it will take until he forgot all of his memories," Akira added.

* * *

Mai walked in between Kaito and Kokuei. It feels rather weird walked with them. One is cheerful and the other is spirit. Finally, they arrived at Izanagi's family private library. The place is very huge because it's on a different building. There are so many books there. Kaito write down something on a piece of paper and handed it to Mai.

"Find these books for me. You can find it in the very end of this room," Kaito said with a smile. "Ko-chan, you go with her."

Kokuei nodded. Both of them search for the books. And they find half of it, when they delivered it to Kaito who staring out the window with blank eyes, they looked at each other. Kokuei placed the book on the table. He shook Kaito's shoulder, successfully bringing him back to reality.

"Sorry," Kaito said. Mai already placed the book on the table too and started to find the rest. Kokuei remained in his place and stared at Kaito.

"Are you alright, master?" He asked. Kaito looked at him and a bit confused.

"What are we doing here again, Ko-chan?" Kaito asked with a confused look as he read his notes.

"We are here to find something Akira-sama asked for," Kokuei answered calmly.

"Oh, I see. Sorry. I forgot about it," Kaito said and smiled sheepishly. He began to reread the notes Akira wrote to him and read the books in front of him.

'It's starting as Akira-sama has predicted,' Kokuei thought.

* * *

"What will we do now?" Bou-san asked.

"We just have to wait until it's started," Akira answered calmly. Inside, he, as everyone else, is worried about Kaito.

"That's why I asked Mai-san and Kokuei to accompany him," he added.

* * *

_In the library…_

Kaito massaged his temple with his hand. He got a light headache after he woke up. It's not a big deal but it seems he forgot about every single things. He didn't know what the cause of it, though. He looked out the window again as something crossed his mind. An image of two men with black hair sits under a tree. Beside them, there are two girl who really look-alike but you could tell them apart easily, sit next to each men's side.

The four of them laughed and seems really happy. He saw a man near the window looked at them with jealousy in his eyes. His eyes also full of hatred. Kaito could saw black fog surrounded him and he felt something isn't right.

"MASTER!!" Kokuei yelled right on his right ear. It's startled him.

"Waa…What?!" Kaito asked a bit shocked.

"You're spacing out again," Kokuei answered.

"Huh?" Kaito looked at him confusedly. He notice Mai looked at him with a worried look. He smiled at her.

"I'm fine. Really" Kaito said with a smile. "Let's start reading these books!"

Mai picked a book that's not too thick so she didn't need to fall asleep during her job and sat across Kaito. Kaito picked another book from his right and placed the one he already read on his left. Kokuei also picked a book and started to read it. Most of them are about the building and the family's history. The books write every detail of each member of Izanagi's family whether it's family or servant, security, etc. The relationship of Izanagi family with other family also written really details.

'Didn't they have any work other than this?' Kaito thought with a sweat dropped. 'Although, this helps us to gather some information we need.'

Kaito glanced up just to see Mai sleep peacefully, using her arms as a pillow and the book she read is under her arms. Kaito just sighed and smiled. Kokuei stood up and used his jacket to cover her so that she didn't catch cold. Kaito chuckled and Kokuei just raised an eyebrow to his master.

"Is something wrong, master?" Kokuei asked. Kaito just shook his head and tried to control his laughter.

"Nothing at all, Ko-chan," Kaito answered. "Could you give this to Akira?"

Kokuei accept the papers he handed to him. Kaito stood up to return the books he already read. Kaito called for Kokuei when his hand already at the handle of the door.

"Yes, master? Do you need something else?" Kokuei asked as he turned to Kaito.

"Tell Akira that Rei-san is actually…"

Kaito stopped talking as his eyes become blank. He dropped the books in his hand and collapsed to the floor. Kokuei rushed into him immediately and called for him out loud, waking the sleeping Mai. Mai jumped from her seat and saw Kaito unconscious in Kokuei's arm. She kneeled down beside them.

"What's wrong? What happen to Kaito-san?" Mai asked concernedly.

"For now, we have to go back to the base and tell Akira-sama about this," Kokuei answered as he carried Kaito on his back. Mai nodded and followed him out.

* * *

"Suddenly collapsed?" Akira asked as he checked Kaito's pulse. Kokuei nodded his head.

"He is about to say something about someone name 'Rei' but suddenly he collapsed," Kokuei said. "And he asked me to deliver this."

Kokuei handed the papers to Akira. Akira read it fast and handed it to Lin, asked him to copy it in his laptop. Akira placed one hand on Kaito's temple and sighed in relieves.

"At least, he doesn't have a fever," he said.

"What happen to Kaito-san?" Mai asked.

Bou-san scratched his head as he knew that Mai will ask about it sooner or later. Ayako looked away. Madoka choose to get some blanket for Kaito. Lin moved to his place to type the information Kaito get. Naru stayed silent as well as Kokuei who stood in front of the couch where Kaito lied. Akira is the one who spoke.

"Actually, Mai-san…"

* * *

"EHHH??!!" Mai screamed out loud.

"Calm down, Mai," Bou-san said as he put hands on her shoulders.

"But…But…Is he alright? Nothing bad happened to him, right?" Mai asked.

Akira smiled and nodded his head. "He is fine. There is no need for you to worry about him, Mai-san," he said as Mai let out relieve sighed.

"Thank goodness," she whispered.

"Aki…ra…" Kaito's voice called weakly. Akira turned to the couch.

Kaito didn't wake up yet. He just whispered Akira's name over and over. Akira walked to him and held his hand as he whispered something to Kaito's ear. Slowly, Kaito opened his eyes. He looked at the ceiling for a moment.

"Are you alright?" Akira asked as Kaito turned to face him. With a weak smile, he nodded. He then noticed the other looked at him.

"Akira…," he called once again. As he pointed to Mai and the other he asked," Who are they?"

* * *

_Kaito's POV…_

I woke up with a light headed. After a while, it's subsided as I recognized Akira's voice asked me if I'm alright. I turned to him and saw his worried face. I'm kind of getting bored with that look. Every time I got hurt because my carelessness, he always put that face and make me feel guilty. I nodded weakly at him. I didn't have much power in my body and I don't know why. I then noticed everyone in the room looked at me with a worried face.

"Akira…" I called. I pointed at them and asked," Who are they?"

The other looked very shocked at my question. Akira asked to me warily," You don't remember them?"

I tilted my head and put my finger on my chin. "Uhmm…As long as I remember, I only know Lin-san, Noll, and Madoka but for the rest…," he said, paused for a while and shook his head. "I don't know."

"You know why we come here?" Akira asked again. Okay, that's hit me. I don't know where it is or why am I here. By the way, since when I met Noll? I remember that Akira and I are going to research some thing in Hokkaido then we will go to German. That's make me confused.

"No. And where are we?" I asked in complete confusion.

Akira sighed and pulled out a chair to sit in front of me. "We are in Japan and not in Kyoto or wherever it is in your mind. We're helping Noll to finish a case here. The brown haired girl is Noll's assistant, Taniyama Mai. Then, on her right side is a Miko, Matsuzaki Ayako. The last one is a monk from Mt. Kouya, Takigawa Housho," Akira explained to me.

"And this place is?" I asked again.

"This place is Izanagi mansion," he answered calmly. I was about to say something but he cut me off. "And don't you dare say something that was on your mind or I will **deal** with you **my self**. Is that clear?"

I gulped and nodded my head. Akira sure is scary sometimes. I glanced around and noticed two more persons behind the couch. One wear glasses and the other have ruby red eyes. The one who have red eyes glanced down at me. Deep inside, I know him but I couldn't remember it. But for one thing, I know he is not human, that's for sure. I turned at Akira again.

"These guys are?" I pointed at the two behind.

"Yasuhara Osamu, Noll's part-time worker and Kokuei," Akira explained.

'Kokuei,' I thought. Where I heard about it, when I tried to remember it, my head hurts so much. I held my head and wait until the pain subsided. A hand who wears black fingerless glove offered me a glass of water. I glanced up and saw Kokuei looked at me with concern. I smiled and took the glass for him.

I drink it half. The feel of cold water rushed down my throat feels so good. I sighed and kept the glass between my hands. I looked up at Kokuei again. "Thank you," I said with a smile.

He bowed his head down. "You're welcome, master," he said.

Master? Why did he call me master? Wait! I once heard Akira's shiki call him "Master" before. So…but I don't remember has a shiki. Err…What exactly happen here? Arrgghh…That's making my head hurts. Something hit my head very hard and I know its Akira.

"Why did you hit my head?" I whined. He glared at me with those ice-like eyes. I gulped.

"Because you need it," was his short reply. I rubbed my head. I drink the rest of the water and handed the glass back to Kokuei.

"So what is the case about?" I asked, looking at Noll.

"Someone placed a curse in this place. Some of the servants got hurt by something. We still gather the information for now," Noll answered.

"Hmmm…" I thought for a while and glanced around. I could see some transparent spirits wandering around but something strong is definitely here and it's evil.

And that's when I saw him, Izanagi Kaname. He stood in the back with his back lean against the wall. He looked at me and smirked. I just stared at him and frowned. I quickly averted my gaze to Akira and tried to think some excuses so that I could get out of the room quickly.

"Akira…Could I go to…err…," I trailed off as I whispered to Akira. Akira just sighed and pointed to the door.

"Quick," he said. I smiled brightly and scurried away to the door. I slammed the door and run to the library.

I don't know how I manage to get into there but my feet seem to know the right direction. I could feel Akira's shikis and Kokuei's energy followed after me. I groaned in annoyance. Akira would never leave me go anywhere ALONE. I created the barrier around the library area and get in immediately as soon as the barrier worked. He panted slightly. He walked away from the door and sits on the chair.

"What do you want?" I asked a bit annoyed.

Kaname appeared in front of me and smiled those 'I don't know what do you mean' smile. I snorted and he smirked. His body becomes more visible now than before. He took a seat opposite me and tapped his finger on the desk.

"I want you to stay in our agreement. You still remember about it, don't you?" Kaname asked sweetly that makes shivered. I nodded slowly.

"Good," he continued. I listened to him patiently. "I want to explain again that now you have lost your memories when you are 20. What you have now is the memories when you were 19? Is that clear?"

"Go on," I answered.

"Each time you lost your conscious, when you sleep, it doesn't count, you will lose another memories but I don't know how long it is," Kaname said calmly. "For now…I want you to…"

* * *

**Thanks for the reviewers in the previous chapter. I really appreciate it that you want to accompany during those lonely holiday of mine in the form of reviews** :D**. Thanks a lot and...See you in the next chapter **xD**!!!! Don't forget **R&R**, pleaseeeeee!!!**

**_Thanks for:_**

**_emmartinez25_**

**_Kay_**

**_Light_**

**_DarkNLight  
_**


	7. Chapter 5

**I'm very sorry for the late update. I will try to update as soon as I can. I'm very busy with my college. That's why T^T. Anyway, Enjoy reading!**

**Disclaimer: I only owned the published manga of Ghost Hunt  
**

* * *

**.:Chapter 5:.**

"**Shouko-san," a man voice called. Mai turned to the voice. She saw the woman in her dream before stood with a confusing face when a man approached her.**

"**Do you need something, Makihara-san?" Shouko asked politely. She is holding a tray contained the meal and some medicines for her master, Kaname.**

"**You can call me 'Azuma', Shouko-san," Azuma said kindly.**

"**Umm…Okay, Azuma-san," Shouko replied. "Do you need something?"**

"**I just want to ask about something and that's about…umm…," Azuma said, looking down as his face blushed a bit.**

"**Shouko-nee," another voice called. Shouko turned and saw Reiko run towards her.**

"**What's wrong, Reiko?" Shouko asked.**

"**It's almost Kaname-sama's medication time. We must hurry," Reiko answered and pulled her sister's arm.**

"**Oh…okay. I'm sorry, Azuma-san. We will talk later," Shouko said with a smile. She hurriedly left and carefully at the same time so that the foods in her tray didn't get messed up. Reiko followed behind her after she excused herself.**

**Mai saw Azuma's eyes turned into jealousy ones when Shouko and Reiko gone from their sight. Mai shivered a bit with the sight. Azuma turned as a malicious smile plastered on his face.**

"**You won't live any longer, Kaname-sama. Don't worry. Your dear demon friend will come along with you too. Then, both Shouko and Reiko will be mine," he whispered dangerously as he walked down the corridors.**

"**Makihara Azuma. He is the one who responsible with the curse in Izanagi Mansion," a deep voice said. Mai turned around and saw Gene smiling at her.**

**Mai approached her as her surrounding turned black and white light floating around them. Gene raised his hand and pointed at something. Their surrounding changed again to a garden. The library building could be seen. Mai could see 4 peoples sit under a tree and they looked very happy. She glanced and saw Azuma looking very jealous at them.**

"**He loved Shouko-san but since she loved Kaname-san, he really wanted Kaname-san to die so he could get Shouko-san feeling. For Reiko-san, he just wanted her as a substitute," Gene explained.**

"**He is worst," Mai murmured. Gene only smiled at her.**

"**That's all you should know about," a voice said to them. "I won't let you know farther than this."**

**Gene pulled Mai closer and glanced around searching for the source of the voice. "Who are you?" Gene asked warily.**

"**You don't need to know who I am," the voice answered with a chuckle. "Don't worry. I won't hurt you or the girl."**

"**What do you want?" Gene asked again. He is a bit like Naru when he sounds angry.**

"**I don't want anything from you. Well…I just want you to send her back and stop searching information just like what your brother want you to do," the voice said again. "Before you asked, I didn't want to answer that trivial question."**

**Gene just glared at the darkness in front of him. Now, he really looked like Naru when Bou-san or Yasuhara annoyed him. The voice chuckled and a bright light from behind them appeared.**

"**Now…Go. Before I send you back with force," the voice added.**

**Gene took Mai's hand and led her towards the light. As the light portal closed behind them, the background turned into dark grey and two men appeared. One of the men chuckled as the other smiled kindly.**

"**Your cousins surely are interesting, Kaito-kun," one of them said, amused.**

"**Yup. And I'm proud of them," Kaito answered, chuckling as he remembered Gene's expression.**

**

* * *

**

_Day 2 08:00…_

"Mai! Tea!" Naru demanded.

Mai woke up late this morning. She just got into the base when Naru asked for his tea. Mai muttered her usual 'Stupid narcissist tea addict!' while making her boss his tea. Kaito walked in and yawned as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Morning," he greeted and slumped down to the nearest couch.

"It's very rare for you to wake up late," Akira voiced.

"Hmm…I just felt very tired," Kaito answered sleepily.

"Would you like some tea too?" Mai asked.

"Thank you, Mai-san/Taniyama-san."

It felt a bit weird to hear Kaito called Mai with 'Taniyama-san'. Akira opened the black folder in his hand and started to read it. Kaito lied down on the couch and dozed off until Mai arrived with their tea. He stared blankly on the ceiling. He sat up and blinked his eyes.

"Are you alright, Kaito-san?" Mai asked concernedly. Kaito nodded and took his cup. Mai went to give Naru his tea.

Ten minutes later, knocking sound could be heard as Haruo-san come inside. "Sorry if it's very late but breakfast already serves," Haruo said politely.

* * *

All of them ate in complete silence. Only Kaito ate happily. He seems oblivious about the tense atmosphere. Akira who sat beside him just let out a heavy sighed. His childhood friend really is a complete idiot. Mai glanced up. Although, most of the family members are in there but they never spoke to each other let alone greet. She looked at the person beside her and saw Naru completely ignoring the situation just like Kaito but in a very different way.

"Shizuku-nee," Shizuka called as she rose up from her seat and walked towards the open door.

The SPR Groups looked towards the door and saw another Shizuka but with her hair untied. She is a bit looked more mature than Shizuka and kind smile always adored her face. She bowed as she noticed the presence of SPR groups and just like Madoka's effect on them when their first meet, the gang (except Naru, Akira, and Kaito –who still eating happily-) rose from their seat and bowed back (Naru and Akira just nodded his head).

"All of you are from the SPR, right?" Shizuku asked politely.

"Yes," Naru answered.

Shizuka led Shizuku to her seat beside her. "Thank you very much for accepting this case," Shizuku said kindly.

"It's fine. This case caught my interest anyway," Naru answered as politely as he could.

Kaito just stared at Shizuku and Shizuka from the corner of his eyes. 'Something weird…,' he thought.

"Stop thinking unnecessary things. It's bad for your brain," Akira commented, not looking at Kaito.

Kaito frowned and looked at Akira with 'What do you mean by that?' looks. Akira just sighed and continued to focus on his meal. He could hear Kaito grumbled under his breath and he bet that his mind muttered something unintelligent.

"What will we do now?" Kaito whispered to Akira quietly.

"I don't know," Akira answered.

"_Help!"_

Akira looked around as he heard someone's voice. The voice quiet deep and it's definitely not a woman's voice. When he tried to ignore it, he heard the voice once again and it's clearer than before.

"_Please help him!"_

'What?' Akira thought, looking around suspiciously. 'What was that just now?'

Akira tried to calm down and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he looked into a pair of crimson eyes. He couldn't move his body nor let out a single voice. Those crimson eyes held deep sadness, sorrow, and guilt in the same time.

"_Help him! Help my brother and his other half!" the man in front of him said_.

'Who are you?' Akira asked in his mind with a confused look. He didn't really think that the man before him could hear his thought.

"_I'm…Rei," he answered._

Akira wanted to ask more when Kaito yelled right at his ear. Akira thought that his ear drum would break and his brain would explode any second. He turned to Kaito and glared as cold as he could. Kaito just smiled innocently at him.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked.

"Nothing," Akira answered as he stood from his seat and processed towards the door after thanking for the meal. Kaito followed close behind.

* * *

_Base…_

"What's wrong with you, Akira?" Kaito asked.

Akira just stared at the monitors and types something in his laptop. He completely ignored Kaito who looked at him with concern. Kaito pouted and closed the laptop. Akira glared at him with 'What do you think you are doing?' look.

"Talk to me!" Kaito demanded.

"What?" Akira asked.

"I said 'Talk to me!' You're not in yourself after that breakfast. Everything is fine. Just talk!" Kaito answered.

Akira just raised his eye brow. "You're annoying. Sit down and don't disturb my work," Akira said calmly and pointed to the couch.

Kaito's jaw dropped. "What?" he asked again in disbelieve.

"I said sit down and don't disturb my work," Akira repeated with a glare.

Kaito huffed and walked to the couch as he sits down. Akira resumed to his job as he heard Kaito mumbling something along the 'stupid workaholic'. Akira just sighed and continued what he was doing until everyone back to the base.

* * *

The SPR groups (Except Lin and Naru) gaped as they saw Kaito sits on the couch while glaring at Akira. The also noticed that Kaito pouted like a child that failed to persuade their parents to have something they want. Mai left to make some drinks for everyone. One by one, the others also walked in and seated on the couch, waited for their boss to give them command.

"Akira, what's the condition?" Naru asked.

"Nothing is out of ordinary. Some rooms have low temperature but nothing is strange," Akira answered not looking up from the monitors.

"It seems they hide their presence from us," he added.

"I see," Naru said, tapping his finger on the table. Everyone looked at him cautiously as Mai set the drinks for them.

"Mai, you and Kaito will resume your work before. That goes for the others too," Naru commanded as the others nodded their heads.

Kaito raised his hand. "What?" Naru asked.

"I want to change the pair now," Kaito answered seriously.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked again.

"I will go to the library if Akira go with me," Kaito said with 'You have to say 'Yes' or I'll do something you'll regret' looks. Naru just sighed.

"Fine," Naru said. "Mai, you will stay here and help Lin to watch for the monitors. Akira-san, you go with him."

* * *

"I wonder what happen with those two," Mai said as he watched Akira and Kaito walked down the hall to the Library.

"It's very rare for them to fight with each other," Lin answered.

"Usually, Akira always hear what Kaito wants and whenever he forbids Kaito for something, he always gave him the rational reasons," Lin added.

"Mai! Tea!" Naru called. Mai jumped from her seat and rushed to make tea for her boss.

Lin looked at Naru who refused to look up from his book. It's his first time too to see Akira and Kaito's fight. Lin just sighed and resumed to watch over the monitors. Both, Kaito and Akira, already out of sight.

'I hope they are fine,' Lin thought.

* * *

"Now, explain!" Kaito demanded.

"Explain what?" Akira asked with emotionless face.

"What happened during the breakfast? You act strangely after that," Kaito asked.

"Nothing" Akira answered as he walked to the bookshelves. "You're the one who act strangely."

"I didn't," Kaito replied.

"Yes, you did," Akira said firmly.

"No"

"Yes"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did."

"Why don't you believe in me?" Kaito whined.

Akira glared at him. "Okay. You didn't," Akira said calmly.

Kaito grinned happily. "Of course I did…Err…," Kaito said unconsciously as he avoided Akira's glare to him.

"End of Discussion," Akira said as he slammed the book down. Kaito nervously sat across him.

He picked a book and hid his face behind it. He stole a glance at Akira who silently read the book in his hand. Kaito tried to focus on his book as he reread the same line for the third times. He sighed heavily. He looked up and saw someone stood behind Akira. He blinked and looked at the figure behind Akira again to certain himself.

Indeed, he really saw _him_. He saw Rei standing behind Akira silently. Rei looked at him with blank eyes. Kaito tilted his head in confusion. Akira raised an eyebrow at him with a 'What are you doing' look. Kaito pointed behind him. Akira looked behind and looked back at Kaito with suspicious eyes.

"Can't you see him?" Kaito asked.

"See what?" Akira asked back.

"There. Right behind you," Kaito answered and pointed at Rei. Akira turned his head for a while and looked back at Kaito again.

"I didn't see anyone or anything. Just the wall," Akira said with annoyed voice.

"But…"

"If you didn't want to work then go back to the base," Akira cut him off coldly. Kaito cringed at his voice. It's the first time he hear Akira use it against him.

Kaito looked back at his book. When he looked up from his book, he didn't see Rei's figure again. He decided to forget about it now and focused for his tasks before Akira scold him again.

* * *

"**Rei…" Kaname called for the demon. He looked around but he didn't see Rei's presence.**

**He walked a little further. There he saw Rei with his black wings spread out under the moonlight. Kaname stared at him in awe. It seems that he saw a real angel despite the color of Rei's wings. He noticed the sad look in Rei's eyes. Kaname unconsciously hid behind a tree and watched Rei from a far.**

'**What is he doing here?' Kaname thought.**

**Rei raised his hand and looked at it. Although it's very dark and only the moonlight lighted the area, Kaname still could saw something like water but darker. Some of it dripped down the ground and some of it trailed to Rei's arm. **

'**Blood…' Kaname thought. **

**He almost jumped out from his place but stopped when he saw Rei narrowed his eyes and licked the blood in his hand with an evil grin. Kaname felt his body gone numb as he saw this. Rei's crimson eyes really looked like blood with evil glint in his eyes. Then, he noticed someone approached Rei in a hurry. Kaname hid again.**

"**What are you doing?" Rei's cold voice said to the person.**

"**You have to clean that blood now before Kaname-sama saw it," a feminine voice answered worriedly.**

"**That's not your business," Rei snapped. He walked away but the woman grasped his bloody hand.**

**She cleaned his hand with a towel as Rei just stood in silent. "You can't do this forever," she said.**

"**What are you saying about?" Rei asked, looking away.**

"**I know what you are doing. You killed all of the people who tried to kill Kaname-sama," the woman said. "But you can't do this forever. If he knows, he will hate you."**

"**I don't care," Rei answered calmly as he pulled out his hand from her grasp. He faced the moon from the reflection of the pond's water.**

"**It's better if he hates me than other way," Rei continued and smiled sadly.**

"**But why?" the woman asked again.**

"**My father gave me to a crazy person just to save Kaname's life. That person knew that I possessed a strong psychic power. As a payment for saving Kaname's life, father gives me to him. Before I knew the true reason, I hated my family that abandoned me and made me like this," Rei said, spreading his black wings.**

"**This hands," he said, raising both of his hands. "Already kill a lot of people including that crazy person who turned me like this. I didn't mind to kill more people who tried to kill my younger brother."**

**Kaname's eyes widened. 'What? Rei is…my brother?' he thought.**

**The woman hugged Rei from behind. "That's too sad," she whispered. "I will be here with you. At least, you won't feel lonely."**

**Rei placed his hand over hers. "Thank you," he answered quietly as a sad smile appeared in his face.**

**Kaname just stood in his spot. He didn't know what to do and didn't know how to react about this. Unknown to him, tears trickled down his face. Now, he knew why his father always looked sad in his birthday. He regretted for giving his brother when they just a newborn. And that's also the reason why he felt so comfortable towards Rei and seems that they already known each other for along time.**

"_**Okaerinasai….Nii-chan**_**," Kaname whispered quietly as he walked back to his house.**

* * *

Kaito yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked out the window and saw that it's already late. He stretched out his hand as he yawned again. He looked around and didn't find Akira nearby. He thought that he already out to the base. Lazily, he dragged himself to the bathroom and took a quick bath.

After he finished cleaning himself, he stepped out the bathroom and looked at a mirror. He stopped and stared at his reflection. Not really his reflection, actually, because in the mirror's background he couldn't see anything except black. He couldn't move his body nor let out a sound. Suddenly, he could only see black.

* * *

_Base…_

"He is late," Lin whispered. Akira turned to him. "Kaito. He is late."

"May be he still asleep," Akira answered and focused to the monitor again.

"Usually…You will wait for him until he wakes up. What's wrong with you two?" Lin asked again. Akira just stayed silence.

"He will be alright," Akira answered calmly.

"I hope so," Lin said.

The door slammed open as Mai rushed in panic. "Kaito-san fainted!" she shouted unconsciously.

Akira rose from his seat and hurried to Mai. "What happened?" he asked concernedly.

Mai shook her head. "I don't know. Bou-san called me and said that Kaito-san fainted. Now, Ayako still checked on him," Mai answered as she followed Akira out of the base.

* * *

**Kaito floated in a dark place. Only one person near him and that is Kaname. Kaito has his eyes closed. It seems that he fell in a deep sleep. Kaname looked at him silently. His arms crossed in front of his chest.**

"**Sorry. We didn't have much time. I have to do this for the sake of you and your friends," Kaname whispered to the sleeping Kaito.**

"**You have to forget all of your memories," he continued.**

* * *

Everyone from SPR gathered in Akira-Kaito's room, except for Lin who watched over the monitor. Akira sat beside Kaito's bed as he clenched his hand. Kaito breathed evenly. He seems just fall asleep but Mai said that it's not a normal sleep and Akira knew that it's right.

'Wake up, idiot…,' Akira said in his mind.

Slowly, Kaito opened his eyes. When he fully opened it, his black eyes seem dull. He stared blankly at the ceiling and didn't utter a word. He looks like a lifeless doll lying in the bed. Kaito blinked as he looked at Akira who was beside him with blank look.

"Who are you?" he asked.

* * *

_**Thanks for:**_

_**Kay**_

_**Moons-chan**_

_**Light**_

_**emmartinez25**_

_**DarkNLight**_

_**Haru  
**_

**Sorry for the weird chapter and please** R&R**! See you in the next chapter** ^_^


	8. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the late update. I have a project for my college and I have to finish it as soon as possible so...I decide to 'put down' this story for a while. When I finish it...I completely forgot what should I do with this chapter and I have to REREAD it AGAIN. Yeah...That's sounds silly. But I decide to finish it and posted it on my Birthday. Yup. Today (8 Feb 2009) is my birthday **:P **This is my 'treat out' and thank you gift for you, readers. Thanks again for reading this story and left your comment.**

**Disclaimer: I hope I could own it on my Birthday but...All of the GH fan will be chasing me down for it. I still value my life, for your information.**

* * *

**.:Chapter 6:.**

**Three days after Kaname knew the truth that Rei is his older brother, he couldn't act normally in front of him. It's not that he scared of him. He just didn't know how to act towards a sibling. He didn't have one for the past 17 years and suddenly his long lost brother popped out from no where. Okay, he didn't pop out suddenly but it's still the same. Every time they met, Kaname always avoided looking at Rei's eyes.**

**Now, he looks like girls who act shy towards their crush. Even Shouko giggled at his attitude. Rei already at his limit and Kaname swore that he could saw his frown very clearly behind his calm emotionless mask.**

"**What's wrong with you?" Rei snapped. Kaname almost jumped at his voice.**

**Kaname fidgeted with his fingers and looked down. "N-Nothing," he stammered.**

**Rei pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to compose himself. He sighed heavily as he looked back at Kaname who still looked down like a kid who got scolded. Shouko and Reiko still prepared for their lunch under the same tree they usually hang out.**

"**Look at me when I'm talking to you, Kaname," Rei said calmly. He saw that Kaname shoulders went stiff when he called his name. **

**Kaname just nodded and slowly raised his head to look at him. Maroon met Crimson. Each of it reflects their figure perfectly. It seems that he looked into his own reflection. His eyes turned sad as he remembered that he couldn't tell Kaname the truth. 17 years is not a short time and it's not long either. Rei wonder if he could met Kaname 10 years earlier what will he thought of him and what will they do at that time.**

"**Rei, Are you there?" Kaname called as he waved his hand in front of Rei. Rei blinked as he came back to the reality.**

**He nodded. "Yeah…," he answered.**

"**You two, everything is settled. Let's eat now," Reiko called from under the tree. Shouko just smiled gently at them.**

**Kaname already ran to them. "Hurry up, Rei-nii," he called out with a big smile plastered on his face.**

**Rei's eyes widened. 'Did he just call me 'Rei-nii'?' he asked himself. He walked to the other tree and sat down beside Reiko.**

"**What did you call me just now?" Rei asked Kaname. Kaname just stared at him innocently and tilted his head.**

"**Call you what?" he asked back.**

"**No. Never mind it," Rei answered quickly.**

'**May be it's just my imagination,' he thought. Unknown to him, Kaname let out a sigh of relieve as he looked away from Rei.**

'**Woaah…I thought he found out,' he said to him self. 'It just slipped out of my mouth and thank god he didn't know about it. May be I have a talent of deceiving people.'**

"**Kaname," Rei called out. Kaname turned his head at him almost immediately.**

"**W-What?" he asked nervously.**

"**Your face is weird. Why are you grinning like a stupid person?" Rei asked with a smirk.**

"**I'm not," Kaname answered. He paused for awhile as Rei's words sunk in his head.**

"**Wait a minute. Did you just call me stupid?" Kaname asked. Rei just smirked at him with his 'What do you think?' look.**

"**REI, YOU IDIOT!!!!" he yelled angrily at him. Rei just smirked and continued to finish his lunch.**

**

* * *

**

"Who are you?" Kaito asked.

No one dared to answer it. Akira just stared at Kaito. He immediately put his usual mask and greeted Kaito like he just knew him.

"My name is Shiranami Akira," Akira said. "You know your name, right?"

Kaito shook his head weakly. "No," he answered.

"Your name is Mitsurugi Kaito. My childhood friend," Akira answered. Kaito wanted to say something but Akira cut him off. "It's fine if you don't remember it. Take it slowly. You don't need to rush."

Kaito just nodded his head as his eyes closed once again. This time he just fell into a normal sleep. Akira covered his body with the blanket and stood from his seat. He faced everyone with a serious face.

"We running out of the time," Akira stated.

* * *

**Kaname sat on his bed as he coughed for the nth time. His face pale and his breath are uneven. He looked outside the window. He has to rest because he got sick again. He blinked as he saw a black shadow of someone standing in front of the window. The shadow opened the window in ease and walked in. Kaname clenched the blanket as he stared at the shadow that walked towards him.**

"**Are you alright?" come a familiar voice. Kaname smiled. He knew who it is.**

"**Sorry for making you worry, Rei," Kaname answered with a smile.**

**Rei took a seat beside his bead. He looked at Kaname intently. "I hope that's true," Rei said. He ruffled Kaname's hair and smiled a little.**

**Kaname grasped Rei's hand from his head and glare at him. "I'm not a kid," he said, pouted. Rei just chuckled.**

"**Okay…Fine. Get some sleep then," Rei said and forced Kaname to sleep again while tucking him under the warm blanket.**

**Soon, Kaname drifted to sleep. He looks a lot better than before. Rei smiled again as he held out his hand. He closed his eyes and focus on his right hand. His black wings spread out under the moonlight that comes through the window.**

"**This…," Rei trailed. "…is the only thing I can do to protect you."**

**His right hand glowed slightly as Rei opened his mouth and said something in a whisper. **_**"This blood is mine and yours. We shared soul and power. Through our bond, I shall gave you half of my power as well as my life**_**," Rei whispered softly.**

**There is a small white ball floated on his right hand. A small blue fire flared inside the ball once awhile. Rei put it on Kaname's chest as slowly the ball absorbed inside. Kaname's face looks healthier when it's completely absorbed in his body. Rei sighed in relieve. It's a very hard job to transfer half of his power and life to Kaname. Though, he already asked **_**someone**_** to expand Kaname's lifespan, he couldn't feel relieved if he didn't give it to himself with his own hand. He knew the consequences and he ready to accept whatever it is.**

**Rei clenched his chest and his face showed pain. Giving someone half of their power and life take a lot of power and mental. Rei sat back on his seat. He stroked Kaname's head with a small smile. He rose from his seat and walked to the window.**

"**No matter what is the last result is….I will be there for you…Forever," Rei whispered without glancing back to Kaname as he closed the window behind.**

**

* * *

**

"What should we do then?" Bou-san asked.

"I need some of you to check on something," Akira said, looking at Naru who nodded.

"This," Akira handed to Bou-san a piece of paper. "I want you to look for the item written in this paper."

Bou-san looked at it. "Okay…" he answered.

"Yasuhara-san, please come with him," Akira added.

Bou-san stiffened. "Why I should go with him?" Bou-san whined.

"He is the only one who capable of helping you finding the item," Naru said. "Stop complaining and get moving."

* * *

**A man in black cloak was grinning maliciously in front of a table. There are some strange marks on it. He tried placing a curse into someone but he kept failing. He grunted under his breath as he opened his hood, revealing his face. Makihara Azuma stood there with an evil glare on a bucket of water.**

"**Is that stupid demon of his the one who interfere my curse?" he asked to himself.**

**He chuckled. "Well…I should remove him away from my prey, shouldn't I?" he said, grinning evilly.**

"**Enjoy every last second with your precious demon and those twins, Kaname-sama. Because you will never see them ever again," he continued.**

**Rei looked up as he felt evil presents around. He narrowed his eyes. He could saw a faint black fog surrounding the mansion. He felt uneasy because he finished off the curses who took form into some ugly monster. He could finish them easily but the one who bothered him is the origin of the curses. They came from their own place. That means someone who curse Kaname is from their own place.**

'**But…who is it?' Rei thought to himself.**

"**Who is what?" Kaname suddenly asked as he looked closely to Rei's eyes.**

**Rei hit him on his head. "Don't get too close to me," he said sharply.**

**Kaname rubbed the lump on his head. "You're the one who spacing out," he retorted.**

"**May be your idiotic germ infected me," Rei answered calmly.**

"**I'm not an idiot!" Kaname whined.**

"**I didn't say you're one," Rei smirked as he answered it.**

"**Yes, you're," Kaname retorted.**

"**No, I'm not," Rei insisted.**

"**Yes."**

"**No."**

"**Yes."**

"**No."**

"**No."**

"**Ye-…," Rei fell into Kaname's trap. He glared at him as Kaname smirked at him.**

"**Gotcha," he said, proud to his smart trap.**

"**See, brother. I win over you though it's the first time I win," Kaname continued not realizing what he said. "It's very fun to tease you, bro-mmpph."**

**Kaname clamped his mouth as he realized what he just said. He looked at Rei warily. Rei glared at him and from his looks Kaname knew that he won't let the subject down easily. He gulped as he saw Rei's red blood eyes piercing into him. He really wants to run away right now.**

"**What did you just say?" Rei asked calmly though his eyes said the other way.**

"**I didn't say anything," Kaname lied.**

"**I heard it VERY CLEAR, Kaname," Rei insisted. Kaname looked away.**

"**Where did you hear it?" he asked again.**

"**Huh?" Kaname asked confusedly.**

"**Where did you hear it?" Rei repeated. His eyes are glowing redder.**

"**That's…," he said uncertainly. He looked into Rei's red eyes.**

"**I overheard your conversation with Reiko days before," Kaname finally admitted. "And…Uhmm…"**

**Rei turned his back on him. Before he could walk away, Kaname grasped his hand. "I didn't hate you," Kaname said seriously. Rei just raised an eyebrow on him. "I mean I didn't hate you even you killed a lot of people."**

"**What are you trying to say?" Rei asked confusedly.**

"**Well…I mean…Although you are a cold hearted person, arrogant, and anti-social, I won't hate you because of it," Kaname answered confidently. "I admit that sometimes you could be like an old man who never tired giving advice and those stupid speeches. You also…"**

**Rei's brows twitching as he heard Kaname's blabbering. He kept his calm and cold mask on. Kaname didn't stop his blabbering about Rei's personality and from Rei's opinion, its Kaname inner thought of him.**

"**That's why…OUCH!!!" Kaname groaned as Rei hit him on his head.**

"**I had enough of your stupid talk," Rei said, folding his arms in front of his chest.**

"**Meanie…," Kaname whined, while pouting like a kid. "You didn't have to hit me like that, Rei."**

"**Kanata."**

"**Huh?" Kaname looked confused at what he said.**

"**Rei is just my pseudonym. It's Kanata," Rei answered, looking away.**

**Kaname smiled brightly as Rei looked at him amazed. "We really are twin, aren't we?" he stated the obvious.**

**Rei sweat dropped at his stupidity. 'I don't know that I have a stupid brother,' he thought.**

"**Whatever," Rei added with a bored look as he walked away.**

* * *

"Ah" Mai let out a small voice.

"What's wrong?" Naru asked. Mai pointed at the sleeping Kaito

"He is crying," Mai answered in concern.

"May be he dreams of something that makes him sad," Akira said.

"Hmmm…"

"Is there something wrong, Mai-san?" Lin asked as the girl seemed to have another thought.

"I just thought that he might dream about something in the past and he couldn't do it anymore," Mai answered softly.

"May be you're right," Akira added as he looked at Kaito who still crying in sleep.

* * *

**Rei/Kanata's eyebrow twitched for the nth time. His usual calm face almost slipped completely. He closed both of his eyes and tried to calm down a bit. Kaname just gulped as he sat across him. He knew it very well that his brother's wrath is the worst he ever seen. He glanced at his side and looked at the nervous Shouko who got the same glaring from Reiko. Okay, his brother hasn't given a glare YET but he knew he will receive it soon.**

"**What the hell are you thinking?" Kanata (**I'll be used this name for now on**) started his speech.**

"**Easy there," Kaname tried to calm his brother down.**

"**Don't 'Easy there' me, Izanagi Kaname!" Kanata yelled and gives him a death glare. If look could kill, Kaname know he would die right here and right now.**

**Shouko flinched and Reiko looked at them in surprise. "Low your voice down. You scared them," Kaname hissed.**

"**Then…Explain!" Kanata demanded.**

"**I…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Shouko spoke as she cried quietly. Reiko sighed and gave her sister a comforting hug.**

**Kaname glared at his brother. "What are you that have the league to make her cry?" he asked as he gave his brother a glare.**

"**I just want an explanation from both of you, especially YOU," Kanata stated.**

"**Bu-"**

"**Stop it, you two!" Reiko cut them off. "What's done is already done."**

**Kaname slumped back on his seat as Kanata closed his eyes in annoyance. How did he let his guard down when it comes to his stupid, careless younger brother? Kanata just let out a heavy sighed. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He really wants to give a salute to his father for being able to handle that little brat of brother.**

"**Calm down, Kanata," an older voice said.**

"**I'm calm, father," Kanata snapped. They already explained everything to their father about everything. His father is very happy to have his older son back.**

"**Your face but not your mind," his father said calmly. Kanata just growled.**

"**Okay. I'm sorry for not telling you soon," Kaname started. "But…I'm serious."**

"**Whatever might happen from now on you have to carry the consequences," Kanata added. Kaname nodded with a serious face. Kanata just sighed heavily.**

"**I understand. Father, If you would like to accompany them to their room," Kanata motioned to the girls who sat near them. "I still have something to talk with him."**

**His father stood up and walked to the doors, followed by Reiko and Shouko. As their footsteps grew fainter, Kanata looked back at Kaname who just blinked his eyes. He closed the door and walked back to his seat.**

"**Here. I want you to give this to Reiko and Shouko," Kanata said, handed Kaname a silver bracelet and necklace.**

"**What's this?" Kaname asked as he inspected the accessory.**

"**You remember when I asked you to give some of your powers, right?" Kanata said. Kaname nodded. "I used it to create them. It will protect Reiko and Shouko from any curse or whatever bad things out there."**

"**What do you mean by that?" Kaname asked in confusion.**

"**Someone tried to kill you several times now. Whoever it is they won't let a single chance slip out their hand. And the fact that Shouko has your child will be their greater chance to lure you out," Kanata answered. His red eyes are glowing.**

"**Then why are you still sitting there like that's not a big deal," Kaname said as he rushed out the door. Kanata just sighed heavily and followed his brother out.**

* * *

"John-san, Matsuzaki-san, and Hara-san. Please check the rooms that have supernatural activity according to what the maids said," Akira said calmly.

"Mai, you will accompany Lin here while Akira and I check on something," Naru ordered. Mai only huffed angrily.

"Let's get this start immediately," Akira added.

* * *

"**What about you?" Shouko asked. Somehow, the twins managed to lead them outside without anyone knew.**

"**We will be fine," Kaname answered with a smile. "For now, your life is the most important thing for me."**

**Reiko looked at Kanata who just stayed silent. "Didn't you have anything to say for me?" she asked. Kanata remained silent.**

"**Reiko, please take care of her," Kaname pleaded. Reiko nodded her head.**

**She was about to walk when Kanata's voice stopped her. "I won't say goodbye. Because I know we will meet again someday and may be in different time," he said calmly. **

**Reiko looked at him and laughed. "You really are like Kaname-sama in some ways," she said. She walked to him. Kanata looked down and give her a small smile, the smile just for his family. He bent down and gave her a peck on her lips.**

"**See you later, Kanata," Reiko whispered. Kanata nodded and hug her for a while.**

"**Shouko…Reiko…," the twin's father spoke. "Please remember this. Although both of you aren't married with my sons, both of you already included in Izanagi's family."**

"**Thank you very much," Shouko cried as she and Reiko gave her supposed-to-be father in law a hug.**

"**You should go now," Kanata said.**

**They helped them up to the horse's back. "Remember. Take the shortcut I told you. Don't spend the night in the village near by. Keep going until you far enough from here," Kanata reminded them. "And…whatever happens, don't go back here."**

"**I understand," Reiko answered. The horse neighed as he galloped away with the twin girls.**

"**What should we do now?" Kaname asked when the horse disappeared from their sight.**

"**Prepare our self," Kanata answered. He looked at his father. "I'm sorry for dragging you into this matter."**

"**I'm your father. It's our family matter. Raised your head, Kanata," his father answered.**

"**Father is right. We will deal with it together," Kaname added. "We are family, right?"**

**Kanata just smiled and nodded his head in agreement. "Well then…Let's start this," he said. His black wings spread out from his back, tore his clothes.**

**A loud growl came from behind them. The twins just grinned when they looked at the monsters in front of them. Their father stepped aside so he wouldn't disturb his sons fight. Kaname learned how to control his power since he became healthier than before. Though he has limit for using his power, his body couldn't keep up with the power. Whenever he passes his limit, Kaname always fainted and fell into coma. It's not very dangerous though.**

"**Kaname, stick with father. I will finish this soon," Kanata said as he flew to the monsters and sliced it into pieces.**

**The monsters always disappeared whenever Kanata sliced it into pieces. Although the number of the cursed monsters decreased, Kaname felt very uneasy with it. He felt something bad will be happen soon. He gulped and scanned their surroundings. He could feel an evil aura from somewhere but he couldn't pin point it.**

"**Kanata," he called his brother in fear. Kanata stopped and looked at him. "Stop it!"**

**Kanata looked at him with a confusion look. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly and landed before him.**

"**Something…," Kaname spoke, his eyes wide in fear. "Something is coming."**

"**Wha-" Before Kanata could finish his sentence, a fast black fog surrounded him.**

"**KANATA," Kaname screamed as he saw his brother being engulfed within the black fog.**

"**Have you said good bye to your dear demon friend, Kaname-sama?" someone asked, wearing a black coat and hood.**

"**Who are you?" Kaname asked as he eyed the person carefully.**

"**Didn't you recognize me?" the person answered as he opened his hood, revealing his face.**

"**It can't be…Makihara…Azuma?" Kaname said, shocked with what he saw.**

"**It's really nice to meet you, Kaname-sama," Azuma greeted. "Have you sent the girls off?"**

"**Are you the responsible one for what happen in these few days?" Kaname asked as his eyes narrowed.**

"**What if I answered 'Yes', what will you do?" Azuma challenged him. He smirked evilly.**

* * *

**_Thanks for:_**

**_CursedCrystal_**

**_Moons-chan_**

**_emmartinez25_**

**_Light_**

**_Haru_**

**_DarkNLight_**

**Thanks again for reading this story. Don't forget** R&R**! Actually, I create a oneshots of GH and I haven't posted in FF yet because it's still in...well...you could say...draft. I posted in my LJ first while I revise it little by little. See you in the next chapter guys **:D


	9. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for this short chapter. To be honest... Most of my concentration are on 'Untitled FairyTale'. Though, the most one are on my assignments. Teehee... I'm lucky for not getting killed by my mom because I got 2,55 for my GPA T^T and still could continue my stories. Don't worry... I'm currently working on the next chapter of this story. Hopefully, I could finish it soon. Please R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer: I didn't own it**

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter 7:.**

"Now…what should we do first?" Bou-san asked to the bespectacled boy.

"I think we should find out where Akira-san goes. I bet he looked for ancient place," Yasuhara answered as he reread the note given by Akira.

"How did you know it?" Bou-san asked again as he raised an eyebrow to the young man.

"Because he wrote it in the note," Yasuhara answered calmly. If Bou-san didn't drive right now, he would be fallen down from his seat or at least smacked his head in the nearest wall.

'This kid…,' he muttered angrily in his thought.

"Okay…where will go first?" Bou-san asked. Yasuhara pulled out a map from his bag and scanned it.

"I think…," Yasuhara trailed, pointed at a place near them. "We should go here."

* * *

Mai didn't know if she should be happy or angry at the arrangement made by Akira. She stuck with the most arrogant and narcissist person in the world, Naru, out of all people. She glanced at her side and saw Naru still reading the copy map in his hand. They are out from the mansion now and searching for information outside.

"Hey, Naru, where are we going now?" Mai asked, glancing at her boss.

"We will go to this place," Naru answered pointed at the _backyard_ of Izanagi mansion.

"But…they said that the place is forbidden," Mai said.

"That's why we investigate it," Naru said with 'I paid you so do your work' tone.

"Stupid narcissist arrogant bastard," Mai muttered under her breath.

"I can hear you, Mai," Naru said from afar. Mai blushed at this.

They walked to the back of Izanagi Mansion and found a place that seems hasn't touched by anyone. Naru inspected the surrounding. After he sure that it's the place they looked for, he cut some bushes and found a road. Although the road filled with grass and other plants, they still could see the where the road goes.

"Is it safe?" Mai asked, looking around with a scared face.

"Yeah…may be," Naru answered as he kept walking.

"What do you mean by 'may be'?" Mai asked again. Naru glanced at her.

"No safe place since you're with me," Naru answered with a matter of fact tone.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mai asked angrily. Her face red from anger and smoke could be seen steaming from her ears.

"As long as you're with me you will be safe," Naru answered. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"Eh? What?" Mai asked dumbfounded.

"Stupid," Naru whispered.

They finally arrived at a place with a house nearly ruined. Mai have seen it in her dream. It's the place where Akira and Kaito's past self lived. She didn't know how the building is still there but it's definitely the house she saw. Naru opened the door carefully. Mai approached him immediately.

"Naru, let's call someone," Mai insisted.

"It's alright. This house…is safe," Naru answered as he looked up the ceilings.

Indeed, Mai couldn't feel any safer other than this place. It seems familiar and warm. As though, she already lived in this place for years. They walked deeper in the house. Though, half of the place is already destroyed but there are some places that still there. Mai watched at the place which supposed to be the garden. It's not well taken care of but there are some flowers blooming.

"You're not supposed to be in here," a voice said.

Mai clutched into Naru's coat. Naru looked around. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Please go back. Before _he_ found you here," the voice said again.

Naru blinked as he saw a transparent figure in front of him. 'A woman,' he thought.

"Go," she said again before disappeared.

Naru grabbed Mai's wrist and started to drag her out. "Let's go," he said sternly.

"But, Naru, that voice…," Mai said as Naru dragged her away from the place they found and inside the mansion.

"Don't tell anyone about that place, Mai," he said, looking at Mai seriously. Mai nodded her head and blushed as she realized that Naru still grabbed her.

Naru ignored her reaction and intertwined their hands. Mai blushed more. She kept her head down as they walked into the mansion and the base. Akira just raised his eyebrow while Lin looked shock. Naru just released her hand and walked towards Akira. Akira handed him the report still with his surprised look.

"Did something happen?" Akira asked, eyeing Naru and Mai suspiciously.

"None of your business," Naru answered.

"Okay then…," Akira said. He didn't want to say anything yet. But he kept a note in his head to ask Mai later.

* * *

"Is it really around here?" Bou-san asked. They already searching around the ruin and it have tired him out.

"It supposes so. We already find the ruin and the only one left is the red thing Akira-san wrote here," Yasuhara answered, rereading the note in his hand.

"It's strange…," he whispered to him self. Yasuhara looked up at the sky and then looked around him.

"Bou-san, where do you think the place, the most one, you didn't want to go?" he asked suddenly. Bou-san looked at him strangely and pointed behind Yasuhara.

"Why?" He asked.

Yasuhara, still looking the right place where Bou-san pointed out, answered, "Because we are looking for the demon stone."

"What the-?!" Bou-san yelled as he suddenly stood up from his seat.

"Don't worry. Akira-san gave us the sealed place to place the stone when we found it," Yasuhara answered easily. Bou-san sweatdropped.

"Found it!" Yasuhara yelled happily. Bou-san crouched down beside him.

There, under the bush, a red glimmering ruby-like stone lied. It's glowing slightly. Yasuhara pulled a small brown pouch with some black letters all over it. He pulled out the small paper inside it and wrapped the stone with it before putting it inside the pouch.

"Mission complete!" Yasuhara said.

"I don't think so," Bou-san answered as he looked around carefully.

A black thing crawled from every place around them. Yasuhara stood up and clenched the pouched close to him. "I think they want the stone back," he said easily.

"Hey…Did Akira-chan give you something to, at least, hold them up?" Bou-san asked.

"I think he forgot about that one," Yasuhara answered as he laughed.

"Well…Let's see our luck here then," Bou-san said seriously.

* * *

"Akira?" Lin called him when Akira spaced out. Akira looked at him still in a trance. Lin shook him to bring him into reality.

"Lin-san? What's wrong?" he asked confusedly.

"You're spacing out. Are you alright?" Lin asked. Akira nodded unsure. "Are you sure? I think something is bothering you."

Akira nodded. "I felt something is happening at Yasuhara-san and Takigawa-san's place," he said truthfully.

"Is it dangerous?" Lin asked again. Akira shook his head.

"I sent some of my shikis to guard them. Though, It's really hard to keep control on them with a long distance," Akira answered, slumping down at one of the chair tiredly.

The door creaked open. Lin and Akira looked up to see who is it and their eyes widened in disbelieve. Akira stood up immediately still with his eyes widened and shocked expression. He walked slowly towards the person, making sure he didn't imagine things.

"What? How?..." he whispered.

The person came in and didn't utter a word. Then, as if in cue, Naru and Mai also walked in the base. They also shocked when they saw the person stood in the middle of the base. The person turned to see Naru and Mai then back at Akira. He gave them a slight smirk.

"Well…Nice to meet you all," he spoke. His maroon eyes flickered in amusement.

"What is the meaning of this?" Akira hissed angrily.

Although she only saw him once directly and others in her dreams, Mai still recognizes him. It's easy to know because the real one she knew has black-like-night eyes while this one has maroon eyes that a bit empty. She clutched Naru's sleeve while hiding behind him.

"Izanagi…Kaname…," she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Woopsie... What's the meaning of this? Why is Kaname here? Is he the real Kaname or... =3 Well... Stay tuned. xD =3 Don't forget to _click_ the tempting button below and leave your 'present' to me xD**


	10. Chapter 8

**After no updates for one whole year...may be more than that. Finally an updates for this chapter. Yes. It's so short. Very short. It's embarrassing but I kind of forgot about the story's plot after being completely stuck with my college assignments, on job training, and exams. I will try to add more after I finished my 'problems' which might take several months to finish. I will try to create a new chapter between my free time if my mom didn't make me upset about my 'problems'. I'm deeply apologize for this short chapter ** ** I will make it up by making the next chapter longer than this one. And sorry for the grammatical errors and such **(v.v)" **Please R&R! ^_^**

* * *

**.:Chapter 8:.**

"How could it be?" Naru asked in disbelieve as he eyed Kaname warily.

"What did you do to him?" Akira snapped angrily.

Kaname smirked and sit at one of the couches. "I erase his memories so that I could completely possess him," Kaname answered easily. "Are you angry?"

Akira glared at him. He sat opposite of him. "What do you want?" he asked, looking at Kaname straight in the eyes.

"Don't glare at me like that. I want to help you with this case," Kaname answered easily with a smile. "But…this boy is surely a healthy one. I never knew how it feels because I have always been locked in my house."

"Even if he is a spirit medium, not to mention the strongest one, he is still a human. You can't possess him 24/7," Naru said.

"Is that so? I doubt it," Kaname said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Naru asked. Kaname looked at Akira still with his smirk on.

"As you said before, Kaito is a strong spirit medium. He is in different level with other medium in this world. That's why…," Akira paused. "He could manage 24/7 being possessed by a spirit. That's not an easy task either."

"But… Isn't it dangerous for his body?" Mai asked worriedly.

"Don't worry, Mai-san. Despite his stupid look, He has a very healthy body. Almost inhumanly healthy tough," Akira answered with a stoic face.

'He is indeed _inhuman_ly healthy,' Lin and Naru thought at the same time as they remembered about Kaito.

"You really could insult someone with a straight face, huh?" Kaname commented with a sweatdropped.

"I don't care about your opinion," Akira answered with a cold face. "State your business."

"Oh…O-Okay?" Kaname said, speechless.

'He is scary. And not to mention so much like Kanata,' Kaname thought.

"I don't care about that," Akira suddenly spoke.

"Huh?" Kaname a bit lost about it.

"About that 'Kanata' guy," Akira said calmly.

"Heee… You could read mind too, huh?" Kaname smirked a little.

"I'm not. Your stupid face shows it all," Akira answered with a frown.

"Ah! _Reishi_," Kaname suddenly said.

"Reishi?" Mai asked confusedly.

"It's rather similar with Mind Reading yet different. Mind Reading could read another's thought on your own will while _Reishi_ couldn't," Naru explained briefly.

"Err… Could you repeat that?" Mai asked again and Naru gave her a heavy sighed.

"To put it simple, _Reishi_ is ability where you received all of other person's thought and emotions. Although you don't want to, you can't help but feel it," Kaname explained. "Sometimes, you overwhelmed by it. In short, it's an uncomfortable ability for those with weak hearts."

"I see…," Mai whispered.

"Do you get it all?" Kaname asked with a smile.

"Eh…Ah…Yes!" Mai answered.

* * *

"Geez… Remind me to give Aki-chan a piece of my mind later," Bou-san grunted as he drove.

"Count me out," Yasuhara replied.

Both of them covered in mud and some places of his clothes are torn. Bou-san sighed again. Though he said that he want to give Akira a piece of his mind, he didn't sure if he could do that.

"At least…We success to retrieve this thing," Yasuhara said as he waved the pouch. "We only need to return it to the Demon King."

Bou-san chuckled. "What's with that Demon King name?" he asked.

Yasuhara just grinned. "Well…You see… I think Akira-san is much scarier than Naru. That's why I decide to give him 'Demon King' nickname," he replied easily.

"Okay then…If Aki-chan is the Demon King then…what about Naru?" Bou-san asked.

"Hmmm… Let's see…," Yasuhara pondered. "What about the Demon Prince? It seems to suit him."

"It much better than having a Narcissist King," Bou-san muttered with a sweatdropped. Yasuhara only laughed about it.

* * *

"Say it again?" Akira demanded. He emitted a very dangerous aura around him that makes the other three stepped back while his conversation opponent only smiled innocently at him.

"Just like what I said, you have to call Kanata to exorcise the spirit here," Kaname said with a wide smile.

"And…How I supposed to do that?" Akira asked again, trying to control his anger.

"Well…You just need him to possess someone here and let us do what we should do," Kaname answered easily. "And…"

Before he could continue, Kaname shivered as Akira emitting more evil aura and he is forced to sink deeper in his seat. Cold sweat is trickling down his forehead. 'Remind me later not to get into his bad side,' he thought to himself.

"And?" Akira asked again. Kaname shivered again and felt he almost cried with the evil aura Akira sends.

"A, And…," Kaname trailed, trying to find a good excuse. "Err…"

"You could play the possessed part," Kaname said quickly.

"Huh? And let everyone in danger? No thanks," Akira answered with a glare.

"I will guarantee their safety. You don't need to be worry about it," Kaname replied.

"I don't believe those with vague background," Akira simply said.

"Well…I can't reveal my true background other than that my brother and I possessed inhumanly strong psychic powers even if we already dead," Kaname stated with a huff. "Besides… We need to clean up the mess we created."

Akira glared at him with suspicious look. "If you didn't want to say anything about it, I won't do this possessed thing," he said firmly.

"Are you really sure? Your friends could be in danger if you delayed it," Kaname asked, looking at Akira with a smile.

"Stop smiling with his body," Akira growled.

"Why? He is always smiling, right?" Kaname asked.

"Your face might be smiling but your hearts not," Akira answered bluntly. "And Kaito would never smile like that."

"Because he already promised you that he wouldn't force himself to smile if he can't?" Kaname asked again. Akira only glared at him to answer his question.

"Both you and Kanata might be different persons but…you guys have the same face and heart. You wouldn't let anyone to look into the depth of your hearts because you think it's the only way to protect them," Kaname said with a sad smile.

"…" Akira could only stare at him.

"But…I want you to know, Akira. Just like how you would always stayed by my side. I would always stayed by yours. No matter what happen. I will believe you in the past, present, and future. Because you're my beset friend," said Kaname, though for a split second when he said those words, his eyes went from maroon to black. Just like Kaito's eyes.

"Kaito…," Akira softly whispered as he heard his friend's words. He inhaled before looking at Kaname's eyes.

"I…"

* * *

"We are back!" Yasuhara said cheerfully as they finally arrived at the base. "Hmm?"

The atmosphere went a bit tense as Naru, Lin, and Mai just stared at the two persons opposite of them. Yasuhara recognize him as Kaito and Akira though they have a bit different atmosphere around them than usual. 'Kaito' just smiled at him while 'Akira' just glared at them. Yasuhara looked at them and tried to figure out what was different until he looked at their eyes. It's maroon and crimson! Yasuhara blinked again and stared.

"What are you staring at, human?" 'Akira' asked as he glared at Yasuhara.

'Kaito' just sighed at his attitude. "Would you stop that? He is not dangerous, isn't he?" he assured him which only replied with a grunt. "Sorry for his attitude. He is a bit…grumpy? Anyway…He is not dangerous," he continued, still smiling at Yasuhara

Not long after that, Bou-san appeared at the doorway grumbling about some things like demons, monsters, or spirits when he stopped and notice the difference between the usual duos with the one sitting on the couch now. He raised an eyebrow as he felt some dark energy around 'Akira'. He raised his guard as he looked at Naru for answer.

"Yasuhara-san, Bou-san…Let me introduce you. They are the Izanagi Family's ancestors. Izanagi Kaname and Izanagi Kanata," Naru said calmly as he motioned at 'Kaito' and 'Akira'. Yasuhara and Bou-san just gaped at the sight when Ayako, Masako, and John decided to enter the base.

Kaname smiled at them. "We will assist you with the case from now on. Oh…It's nice to meet you all by the way," he said, ignoring the shocked look from the teams.


End file.
